


Seven Days With You

by 4thethingsilove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, OsaAkaWeek2020, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thethingsilove/pseuds/4thethingsilove
Summary: [Osaaka Week 2020]Day 1: College AUDay 2: Childhood AUDay 3: Royalty AUDay 4: Established Relationship AUDay 5: Fantasy AUDay 6: Soulmate AUDay 7: Food Critics AU
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: Osaaka Week 2020





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA AKHIRNYA OSAAKA WEEK 😭😭😭
> 
> Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf aku nggak bakal ngepost sesuai sama jadwal aslinya. 
> 
> Happy reading~!!! ✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 1: College]
> 
> —Bahasa non baku; 9.7k+ words  
> .  
> .  
> .

Um, hai? 

Aku Akaashi Keiji. Mumpung lagi nggak ada kerjaan, aku ingin bercerita tentang dunia perkuliahanku—sekalian mengenang masa-masa perjuangan kuliahku dulu.

Jadi ingat, aku sering banget lihat di media sosial kalau orang-orang mendambakan kisah _uwu_ di perkuliahan mereka nanti. Jujur, awalnya aku nggak tau lho apa maksud _uwu._ Setelah mencari-cari, baru aku tau maknanya dan hanya bisa tertawa masam. Kenapa? Soalnya aku nggak pernah punya momen _uwu_. Berharap punya pun juga nggak.

Sebenarnya aku nggak berekspektasi tinggi sama kehidupan kuliahku. Ya mungkin bakal sama aja dari TK—belajar, ngerjain tugas, main bentar, belajar lagi dan gitu aja seterusnya. Sebelum jadi mahasiswa baru, emang udah tersebar banyak desas-desus yang katanya di perkuliahan nggak bakal punya teman akrab, merasa sendirilah, dan segala macem lainnya. Ya … aku biasa aja pas dengarnya. Toh, di rumah juga sering ditinggal sendiri. Sejak kecil pun juga nggak punya banyak teman, bisa dihitung jari. 

Ternyata, kehidupan kuliahku lebih berwarna dari jenjang pendidikanku sebelumnya. Pas awal-awal masuk kuliah, kayak umumnya aja sih kita semua para maba (mahasiswa baru) diberi ospek. Isi kelompoknya menyampur dari berbagai fakultas. Sekelompok ada tiga belas orang termasuk aku, yang sialnya aku lupa nama mereka semua. Kita tukeran nomor hape kok, bahkan sampai buat grup. Tapi ya begitu, di grup aku cuma perkenalan diri sisanya jadi _silent reader._ Lagian, kebanyakan topik obrolannya nggak penting jadi nggak aku gubris. Singkat cerita, ospek pun akhirnya selesai dan kami dinyatakan sebagai mahasiswa secara _official_. Yang tadinya berisik, sekarang grupnya jadi sepi terbengkalai. Tapi masa bodoh aku juga nggak peduli.

Masuk ke semester dua, hidupku mulai _semakin_ aneh. Jadi waktu itu, aku coba-coba daftar jadi panitia acara yang diadakan sama kampus. Agak terpaksa sih, katanya harus sering ikut organisasi atau kepanitiaan biar pas kerja minimal kelihatan ada pengalaman selama kuliah. Ternyata aku diterima di bagian kesekretariatan. Sebelum hari-h acara, udah mulai sibuk disuruh bikin surat-surat resmi kayak permohonan segala macem. Hampir aja keteteran. Masalahnya, dosen-dosen di jurusanku—sastra jepang, nggak main-main kalo kasih tugas. Nggak ada peribahasa "sedikit demi sedikit lama-lama menjadi bukit." Sehari, mereka bisa aja langsung bikin bukitnya alias tugas numpuk di hari itu juga. Untungnya, kating dan teman-teman satu divisi bisa diandelin jadi masih bisa bagi waktu antara tugas kuliah dengan tugas panitia.

Nggak kerasa tiba-tiba udah di hari-h acara. Aku diminta cek kelengkapan daftar kebutuhan sama masalah kehadiran. Tapi nggak ada hujan nggak ada badai, malah disuruh ikutan dokumentasi yang jelas-jelas ada divisinya sendiri. Aku sempat menolak dengan cara halus dan sopan. Tetep aja, kalah sama kating. Emosiku mulai meninggi. Kesel, bete, marah bercampur jadi satu. Ya udah aku ambil foto banyak-banyak aja biar bisa cepat istirahat. Pas udah selesai, aku pun izin ke ruang panitia. 

Saking banyaknya emosi yang campur aduk di kepala, perut juga jadi kena imbasnya—maksudku lapar. Aku berterima kasih banget sama divisi konsumsi yang udah susun kotak makanannya dengan rapi sampai-sampai diberi sekat per divisinya. Bahkan, sampai ditulis nama juga di atas tutup kotak makanannya jadi lebih mudah pas diambil.

Waktu itu, di ruangan panitia cuma ada tiga sampai lima orang. Mungkin sisanya lagi menikmati konser dari artis yang diundang ke acara. Sambil makan dengan lesehan di pojok ruangan, lagu dari panggung mulai terdengar samar-samar. Sebenarnya beruntung juga sih aku bisa di ruang panitia saat lagi jamnya konser. Suasana di ruang panitia jadi lebih sepi, tenang, dan damai. Enak banget pokoknya.

Sehabis makan, aku cek hape sebentar takut ada tugas lagi dari penanggung jawab sekretaris. Puji syukur, ternyata diberi waktu bebas untuk tiga jam ke depan. Aku menyelonjorkan kedua kaki dan menyamankan posisi dengan punggung serta kepala bersandar pada tembok. Lama-kelamaan, mataku mulai terasa berat hingga akhirnya terpejam untuk pergi ke dunia kapuk.

Sebelum benar-benar sampai di dunia kapuk, aku merasa ada yang menyelimuti tubuhku dengan sebuah kain yang aku juga nggak tau asalnya dari mana. Ngantuk berat, aku cuma bisa buka mata sedikit. Pandanganku kabur. Sosok yang aku lihat nggak terlalu jelas. Yang aku lihat, rambutnya berwarna abu-abu—itupun kalau bukan mimpi.

Hari itu berlalu. Siapa yang menyelimutiku masih menjadi misteri. Awalnya kepikiran terus tentang hal itu, tetapi lama-kelamaan jadi terlupakan karena pikiranku dipaksa untuk memikirkan tugas-tugas yang seabrek minta ampun.

Semester dua selesai. Di semester tiga … nggak terjadi hal-hal yang berkesan. Baru di semester empat, aku merasakan _deja vu_.

Saat itu ada kelas pagi sekitar jam delapan. Sialnya, aku malah bangun telat. Udah bangun telat, ditambah ada hujan gede di tengah-tengah perjalanan. Semuanya semakin "sempurna" karena aku nggak bawa payung. Aku juga udah nggak peduli lagi dengan kemeja yang kupakai sampai basah kuyup. Intinya, aku nggak boleh ketinggalan satu pun materi kuliah. Absensi juga penting. Nggak mungkin aku nggak kuliah hanya karena kesiangan.

Waktuku tinggal lima menit lagi agar tetap dianggap hadir. Yang sedari aku tunggu, akhirnya datang—iya, bus kampus. Sebelum bus itu benar-benar berhenti tepat di hadapanku, sebuah notifikasi pesan muncul. Aku membuka grup kelas, asal notifikasi tersebut datang.

_[9/7, 07:56] +81 XXXX-XXX: Selamat pagi semuanya. Kelas pagi hari ini ditiadakan karena Sensei ada urusan penting yang mendadak. Jangan lupa kumpulkan tugas esai yang telah diberikan maksimal pukul 23.59 malam ini. Terima kasih._

1 detik … 5 detik … 10 detik … 

Kubaca berulang-ulang takut salah lihat tapi sialnya emang begitulah isi pesannya. Aku menggertakkan gigi. Rahangku mulai mengeras. Aku meremas dengan erat hapeku dan hampir aja aku lempar ke jalanan. 

Aku pun berjongkok di pojok halte. Masa bodoh sama orang-orang sekitar yang melihat. Udah jarang tidur gara-gara kerjain tugas, stres, ditambah berita mendadak kayak begini, gimana nggak naik darah? Kepalaku aku benamkan di _totebag_ yang berada di pangkuan. Aku teriak sekencang-kencangnya layaknya ingin mengalahkan suara hujan. Maaf untuk orang-orang di sekitarku pas waktu itu. Tapi rasa lelahku udah benar-benar di ujung tanduk. 

Barulah, saat udah merasa lebih tenang aku kembali berdiri dan mengelap hidungku yang agak basah. Bus ternyata udah di depanku. Ya tapi aku juga nggak jadi kuliah, buat apa naik. Akhirnya, aku memilih untuk duduk di kursi halte yang udah mulai sepi karena mereka yang tadinya duduk, beralih menghampiri bus. Saat kepalaku menunduk, tiba-tiba pandanganku disuguhkan oleh sebuah jaket hitam. Aku pun mendongak untuk melihat sosok yang sedang menyodoriku jaket.

"Pake. Kemeja kamu tembus."

Aku mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Kayak aku tuh nggak asing sama wajahnya. Otakku sibuk memproses hingga akhirnya ada lampu yang muncul di atas kepalaku. 

Oh! Dia pernah satu kelompok denganku pas ospek zaman maba dulu—kalau ingatanku benar.

Baru aku mau angkat suara, dia malah langsung masuk ke bus. Aku pun mematung sambil memegang jaketnya, melihat kepergian bus kampus yang semakin menjauh.

Setelah balik lagi ke apartemen, aku segera mengganti bajuku yang basah. Lalu, aku mengecek hape untuk mencari nama dari si pemilik jaket.

"Di grup ada dua belas orang kecuali aku. Dari dua belas orang, yang nggak pake foto profil wajah asli ada lima orang. Huft … dia yang mana ya? Takut salah orang atau ketuker."

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memberi pesan secara privat satu persatu. Rata-rata, mereka lama membalasnya. Tapi nggak apa, aku tau pasti mereka juga sibuk. Pas malam sekitar jam 10, akhirnya dua orang terakhir membalas pesanku.

"Ah … Miya Osamu. Ya ampun, aku nggak inget apapun tentang dia. Jangankan dia, yang lain aja aku juga nggak inget."

Senang sih, soalnya jadi nggak kepikiran masalah pemilik jaketnya. Di malam itu, aku bisa mengerjakan tugas dengan tenang—walaupun tetap nggak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Abaikan.

Keesokan harinya setelah kelasku selesai, aku mengunjungi gedung Fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis, fakultasnya Miya, untuk mengembalikan jaketnya yang kemarin. Udah janjian juga kok dari semalam, jadi nggak perlu susah-susah cari lagi. 

Aku pun menghampirinya yang tengah duduk di dekat air mancur, "Um, Miya-san?"

Dia sedikit kaget dan langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hape, "Eh, iya?"

Tanganku yang sedang menenteng _paper bag_ berisi jaketnya, terjulur ke arahnya, "Ini jaketmu yang kemarin. Sudah ku- _laundry_ kok. Terima kasih banyak." Aku membungkuk sebentar.

Dia mengambil _paper bag_ tersebut, "Oh, iya sama-sama." 

"Um … aku pergi duluan. Dah …."

"Ah, tunggu!"

Belum satu langkah, aku berbalik lagi, "Kenapa?"

"Kamu punya tempat rekomendasi buat beli buku atau cuma sekedar minjem nggak? Kalo bisa sih harganya yang murah sama banyak promo."

_Wah, kok bisa pas._

"Ada. Kebetulan sekarang aku mau ke sana. Um … mau bareng?"

Kulihat, senyuman kecil muncul di bibirnya, "Boleh."

Akhirnya, kita berdua pergi ke toko buku favoritku dengan menaiki bus umum. Asli, sebenarnya canggung banget. Kita sama-sama berdiri. Bahu kita saling menempel satu sama lain. Aku penasaran, apa dia merasakan hal yang sama?

"Akaashi, panggil aku Osamu aja," gumamnya.

"Hng? Oke, Osamu-san."

"Nggak perlu pake sufiks _-san_ . Perasaan di _chat_ kemarin udah kubilang."

"Ah … oke, Osamu."

"Nah, gitu."

Beberapa lama kemudian, kita pun sampai di toko buku. Oh iya, sebenarnya harus jalan sedikit dulu dari halte untuk sampai di sana.

Saat kita berada di depan toko bukunya, Osamu berbicara, "Ini toko bukunya?" Kepalanya bergerak dari bawah ke atas seperti memindai pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Iya. Dari luar kelihatannya emang terkesan sempit dan kurang menarik. Tapi isi buku-bukunya lengkap. Pemilik tokonya juga ramah."

"Oh. Heran, ternyata di Tokyo masih ada toko dengan gaya kayak begini. Berasa lihat rumah model zaman Meiji."

"Um … mungkin lebih tepatnya zaman Taisho kali ya."

"Ah, begitukah? Maaf ya anak sastra jepang. Isi kepalaku kebanyakan cuma makanan doang."

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya, "Nggak apa. Ya udah, ayo kita masuk aja." 

Pintu kayu yang sedikit usang itu aku geser perlahan, "Permisi, Fujiwara-san."

Seorang wanita paruh baya menyahut dari dalam, "Eh? Sore, Keiji-chan~ Hari ini mau cari buku apa?"

Aku menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga—yang sebenarnya nggak berguna, "Ah, sebenarnya saya hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja. Kalau ada yang menarik, baru saya beli." Tawa kecil lolos dari mulutku.

"Oh begitu … kali ini bawa teman ya?" tanya Fujiwara-san sambil mengintip sosok yang berada di belakangku.

"Selamat sore. Saya Miya Osamu."

"Hm, selamat sore~ ya sudah nikmati waktu kalian aja ya di sini. Kalau ada yang kebingungan atau kesusahan tinggal tanyakan saja ke Obaa-san, oke?"

"Oke, Fujiwara-san. Terima kasih. Um, kita lihat-lihat dulu ya."

"Iya, silakan."

Fujiwara-san kembali ke meja kasirnya sementara aku dan Osamu berjalan menelusuri setiap rak-rak buku tinggi yang tertempel pada tembok.

"Kamu gimana bisa nemuin tempat kayak gini?"

Sembari berjalan pelan-pelan, aku menjawab, "Pas lagi beli jajanan di deket sini, nggak sengaja lihat toko ini. Karena penasaran, akhirnya coba-coba masuk."

"Hm~ Nggak curiga atau gimana-gimana?"

"Awalnya sempet curiga sih. Malah, aku kira ini tempat bar ilegal. Tapi kan di pintu depan udah tertera 'Toko Buku' jadi akhirnya masuk aja."

"Oh …."

"Ah, buku-buku yang biasa aku cari ada di rak ini. Kamu kalo masih mau lihat-lihat ke ujung sana nggak apa-apa. Nanti aku samperin kalo aku udah selesai."

"Oke."

Kami berdua pun akhirnya berpisah, sibuk mencari buku masing-masing. Kadang, aku melirik Osamu di ujung sana. Ia bahkan berjalan sambil berjongkok untuk mencari buku di rak paling bawah. Dasar konyol.

Entah sudah berapa menit, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meminjam sebuah buku novel. Aku pun menghampiri Osamu yang masih terlihat sibuk mencari-cari buku.

"Osamu? Udah seles—eh? Kamu mau beli sebanyak itu?" Aku menatap tumpukan buku di tangannya dengan mulutku yang agak menganga.

"Yup. Harganya murah banget lagian. Mending sekalian beli banyak aja."

Aku hanya menghela napas.

"Eh tunggu." Osamu meletakkan buku-buku tersebut di meja untuk lesehan yang nggak jauh dari kami, "Kayanya ada buku yang kelupaan." Dia kembali menatap rak-rak dengan mata yang sedikit memicing.

Aku menggeleng sebentar dan ikutan melihat buku-buku yang berada di sekitar. Mataku tak sengaja menangkap sebuah buku tebal yang selama ini aku cari yang berada cukup tinggi. Aku sedikit berjinjit untuk mengambilnya.

Sial, jariku malah sedikit terpeleset sehingga buku yang berada di samping buku yang sedang aku ambil malah ikutan terjatuh. Namun, sebelum buku-buku tersebut berhasil jatuh di kepalaku, Osamu lebih dulu meneriakkan namaku. 

Aku terdorong olehnya untuk duduk di lantai sementara dia membungkuk menghadap rak seperti membuat payung untuk diriku. Suara buku-buku yang jatuh cukup keras. Mendengarnya aja udah bikin ngilu. 

Osamu menegakkan badannya kembali sambil memegang punggungnya. Aku langsung menatapnya.

"S–sakit ya? Kena bagian mananya?"

Salah satu telapak tangannya terbuka dan ia kibaskan, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik aja.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?" tanya Fujiwara-san. Raut wajahnya sangat panik.

"Maaf, Fujiwara-san. Tadi saya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan buku-bukunya," ujarku sambil mengambil buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai.

"Ada yang luka?"

"Tidak ada, Fujiwara-san. Tapi Osamu—"

"Ahaha, saya tidak apa-apa."

Tiba-tiba, Osamu malah membantuku untuk menaruh buku-buku yang kupegang di raknya kembali.

"Akaashi, bayar sekarang aja ya?"

Aku gelagapan, "E–eh? Ya udah …."

Fujiwara-san hanya bisa membuang napas serta menggeleng sebentar lalu memimpin kami menuju meja kasir. Aku menatap khawatir pada punggung yang berada di depanku, yakni punggung Osamu.

Setelah membayar, kita berdua keluar dari toko buku dan melangkahkan kaki di bahu jalan. Aku melirik Osamu yang wajahnya terkadang meringis.

"Osamu, maaf banget ya tadi …."

"Santai aja. Paling bentar lagi juga hilang rasa sakitnya."

Aku menundukkan kepala. Rasa bersalah langsung menghinggapi sekujur tubuhku.

_Jadi nggak enak. Aku harus ngapain ya buat Osamu …._

"Osamu, malem ini kamu banyak tugas?"

"Nggak sih. Kenapa?"

"Um … mau duduk dulu nggak deket sungai?"

"Ayo ayo aja."

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama berjalan, kami pun duduk di sebuah bangku yang menghadap ke arah sungai yang cukup luas. 

"Aku titip buku. Mau beli sesuatu dulu."

Aku meninggalkan Osamu yang duduk sendirian di bangku. Balik-balik, tanganku sudah memegang sekotak takoyaki yang masih panas dengan baunya yang memanjakan indra penciuman.

"Ini," kataku sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Osamu.

"Buatku? Punya kamu mana?"

"Nggak laper. Udah makan aja. Anggep aja ini permintaan maaf buat yang tadi."

"Hah, kan udah kubilang nggak apa-apa."

"Ya udah makan aja pokoknya."

Osamu malah menyandarkan dirinya ke kursi, "Kalo kamu nggak makan, aku juga nggak ikutan makan."

Keningku langsung mengerut, "Kok gitu? _Please_ , makan aja. Aku beneran nggak laper. Lagian biar aku nggak merasa bersalah juga …."

Kekehan kecil terdengar oleh kupingku, "Kenapa coba harus merasa bersalah? Udah tau aku yang emang niat bantu. Kalo kamu kayak gitu, aku kan jadi merasa bersalah juga gara-gara udah bikin kamu merasa bersalah."

"Ck … ribet banget. Ayo ih makan!" Aku memukul pelan bahunya dengan kotak yang berisi takoyaki.

"Nggak. Kalo kamu masih nggak mau makan aku juga nggak mau."

Lama-lama, rasanya aku bisa naik pitam, "Huft … ya udah. Aku makan juga." 

Aku langsung membuka kotak takoyaki yang sedang kupegang dengan sedikit kasar. Kutusuk salah satu takoyaki dengan tusuk gigi dan langsung kulahap.

"Udah. Ini makan." Aku menyodorkan lagi dan akhirnya Osamu mau mengambil tusuk gigi di tanganku.

Ah, tapi aku baru ingat. Tusuk giginya cuma satu dan nggak mungkin dia makan bekas punya—

O–oke. Dia udah terlanjur mengunyah. Kurasa nggak masalah bagi dia?

"Hm~ enak," ujarnya dengan wajah yang sumringah tapi raut kalemnya yang khas masih setia menempel pada wajahnya.

"Ini, pegang juga kotaknya."

"Nggak, di kamu aja. Aku bagian tusuk takoyakinya."

"Hm … tanganku jadi meja nih ya ceritanya."

Dia tertawa. Sementara aku mendengus dan beralih menatap langit yang semakin berwarna jingga, menandakan hari akan segera malam.

"Akaashi."

Aku menengok, "Kena—hmph!"

Tanpa permisi, dia memasukkan takoyaki ke dalam mulutku seenaknya. Aku terkejut. Untung aja nggak keselek.

Aku mengunyah dan menelannya dengan susah payah. Sosok disampingku yang sedang mengunyah takoyaki dengan santainya, kutatap dengan tatapan tajam, "Kalo aku keselek gimana?!"

"Realitanya nggak keselek kan?" Dia memasukkan takoyaki yang lain ke dalam mulutnya.

Napasku tertahan, menahan marah, "Kok aku jadi ingin ceburin kamu ke sungai ya."

"Entar aku tarik kamu juga biar ikut kecebur."

"Cih." Aku membuang muka.

" _Btw,_ kamu kan asli Tokyo. Jadi, nggak ngekos atau semacemnya ya?"

"Nggak, aku ngekos di apartemen deket sini. Rumahku jauh dari kampus. Jadi suka males kalo bolak-balik."

"Oh~ Aku ngekos di apartemen X yang deket kampus itu. Tau nggak?"

Aku menoleh padanya, "Eh? Yang deket banget sama kampus itu? Yang cat dasar temboknya warna putih tulang?"

Osamu manggut-manggut.

"Tadinya aku mau di situ. Tapi keburu penuh jadinya malah dapet yang agak jauh."

"Kasian. Kayaknya penuhnya gara-gara aku makanya kamu nggak dapet." Osamu tersenyum miring.

Aku berdecak, "Kamu tuh rese banget ya. Lama-lama, kepalamu aku jadiin takoyaki."

"Haha … kalo gitu nanti aku juga bakal jadiin kamu onigiri."

"Huft, terserah."

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku memutar bola mata dan memilih melihat sungai yang alirannya sangat tenang. Segerombolan bebek terkadang lewat di sungai tersebut. 

Acara makan di senja hari itu diakhiri dengan kami memakan setengah-setengah pada butir takoyaki terakhir. Sebenarnya ini paksaan dari Osamu soalnya udah kusuruh makan takoyaki terakhir, dianya malah nggak mau. 

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan dan berpisah di perempatan jalan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sungai tadi.

Aneh. Ini benar-benar aneh. Baru pertama kali aku merasa nyaman dengan seseorang padahal baru pertama kali jalan bareng. Apalagi Osamu yang sikapnya rese tapi aku malah nggak terganggu. Hm … apa efek kecapean?

Awalnya, aku pikir kita nggak akan berinteraksi lagi. Eh tapi, kita malah jadi sering bertemu di toko buku favoritku. Akhirnya kalo kita nggak sengaja berpapasan di kampus, suka saling menyapa atau bahkan jadi makan bareng. 

Sebenarnya aku juga jadi rada nggak enakan. Kadang, Osamu suka jalan bareng dengan beberapa temannya. Tapi giliran lihat aku, dianya ini malah izin misah sama mereka dan jadinya jalan sama aku. Takutnya, aku dianggep aneh terus malah dibenci sama mereka. Ah, apa aku mikirnya berlebihan?

"Akaashi, makan di tempat biasa?"

Aku mengangguk.

Iya, kami berdua punya kantin favorit di kampus, yaitu kantin di FISIP. Nggak terlalu jauh kok dari gedung fakultas kami berdua. Jalan "sedikit" juga sampai.

"Curang juga ya kantin FISIP punya makanan enak-enak. Di FEB makanannya standar semua," ujar Osamu yang di mulutnya cukup penuh dengan makanan.

Aku, yang duduk di hadapannya, menyeletuk, "Kamu kan jurusan bisnis kuliner. Kenapa nggak kamu aja yang jualan makanan di fakultas kamu sendiri?"

"Hm, boleh juga."

Suara alat makan yang bertabrakan dengan piring serta obrolan-obrolan samar dari sekitar mengisi keheningan antara kami berdua.

"Nanti ada kelas lagi?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Jam?"

"Dua."

Osamu mengecek jam arlojinya, "Masih ada waktu kurang lebih satu setengah jam lagi. Nanti kamu balik ke apartemen dulu?"

Aku menelan terlebih dahulu makanan di mulutku baru menjawab, "Nggak, aku tetep di sini. Biasanya aku nunggu, entah itu di kafe atau nggak di perpustakaan."

"Mau nunggu di apartemenku?"

Sontak, aku langsung tersedak oleh kuah udon yang sedang aku makan. Air minum aku habiskan setengahnya.

"Se–serius? Kamu nggak risi gitu bawa orang lain ke apartemen?"

"Nggak tuh," jawabnya enteng.

Aku melirik ke arah lain. Bibir bawahku kugigit, "Nggak usah deh. Aku tunggu di kampus aja."

"Yakin? Bisa tidur dulu padahal kalo di apartemen. Lihat tuh matamu udah kayak panda."

Aku mendengus, "Matamu kayak rubah. Um, ralat deh. Seluruh wajahmu kayak rubah malah."

"Ya … karena aku ini licik." Osamu malah tersenyum bangga.

"Dimiripin sama rubah malah seneng. Dasar aneh."

Dia terkekeh, "Nanti jadi kan ke apartemenku?"

Alisku bertautan lalu aku menggelengkan kepala, "Nggak. Aku tunggu di kampus."

"Sip, kita ke apartemen."

"Dih? Aku bilang nggak."

"Di apartemenku itu ada banyak cemilan, air dingin ada air hangat juga ada, AC-nya dingin, terus _channel_ televisinya banyak, habis itu—"

" _Stop_. Kamu kok jadi promosiin apartemen kamu sendiri?"

"Nah, yang paling penting di kulkasku banyak puding. Aku nggak pernah mau kasih ke siapapun lho kalo masalah puding. Tawaran yang menggiurkan bukan?"

Bahuku mengendur ke bawah diikuti helaan napas dari mulutku, "Nggak, Osamu. Aku tetep tunggu di sini."

"Ayo, pergi sekarang. Biar kamu bisa bobo lebih lama." Osamu bangkit dan langsung menarik pergelangan tanganku. 

Emang begitulah orangnya. Suka bertindak seenaknya dan kadang nggak mau mendengarkan lawan bicara. Dan aku juga aneh yang tetap mau dekat sama dia. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Osamu emang baik sebenarnya. Cuma ya gitu—sifat resenya suka bikin aku naik pitam.

Dengan paksaan, sampailah aku di kamar apartemennya yang luasnya nggak cukup berbeda dengan kamar apartemenku sendiri. Monokrom adalah nuansa ruangannya. Wangi _peppermint_ langsung tercium kala aku masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Furnitur di kamarnya nggak cukup banyak sehingga memberi kesan luas. Namun, kalo kalian lihat ke arah meja belajarnya, sangat berantakan udah seperti isi kapal _titanic_ saat tenggelam. Di sudut ruangan juga terdapat beberapa plastik serta _paper bag_ yang berserakan. Tapi aku nggak peduli sih. Kan tujuanku mau numpang tidur.

"Dah sana, bobo aja. Aku mau kerjain tugas dulu," ucapnya sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi belajarnya.

"Kamu nggak ganti baju?"

"Tugasnya dikumpulin lima belas menit lagi."

"H–hah? Dosennya mendadak banget kasih tugasnya."

Osamu menoleh padaku yang sedang duduk di kasurnya, "Sebenernya udah dikasih dari lusa kemaren."

"... hah?" Keningku mengerut. Aku terdiam sejenak.

Sumpah, aku benar-benar nggak habis pikir dengan orang sepertinya. Santai banget padahal lagi dikejar _deadline_. Hm … gimana ya cara menjelaskannya. Intinya, Osamu itu aneh tingkat dewa.

Aku pun menaruh _totebag_ -ku di lantai di samping kasur, "Nanti bangunin aku jam dua kurang lima belas menit."

"Oke."

"Jangan lupa. Jangan kelebihan dan jangan kekurangan juga. Harus tepat jam dua kurang lima belas menit."

"Hm~"

Aku akhirnya merebahkan diri di kasur berukuran _queen size_ dengan menghadap ke tembok. Baru aja kepalaku mendarat di bantal, tak lama aku udah masuk ke alam bawah sadar. Pas waktu itu mungkin aku benar-benar kelelahan.

Entah udah berapa lama aku tertidur. Tiba-tiba, aku terbangun dengan sendirinya. Aku membuka mata secara perlahan dan mengedipkan mata berkali-kali untuk memperjelas pandangan.

Bisa-bisanya objek pertama kali yang kulihat adalah wajah Osamu yang lagi tidur di sampingku. Kaget dong pasti. Bahkan, aku sendiri sampai tersentak dan menabrak tembok di belakangku.

Aku langsung terduduk dan buru-buru mengecek jam. Ternyata aku bangun tiga menit lebih cepat dibandingkan perkiraan awal.

Huft, tadinya mau marahin Osamu yang malah ikutan tidur. Tapi gara-gara lihat muka tidurnya yang kelelahan, jadi aku urungkan.

Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar untuk cuci muka. Sehabis itu, _totebag_ yang berada di lantai aku gendong di bahu. Sebelum pergi dari apartemennya, aku menyelimuti Osamu hingga menutupi lehernya dan iseng aku cubit hidung mancungnya cukup keras. Dia sedikit terganggu. Lagian salah sendiri, nggak tanggung jawab dengan apa yang aku suruh tadi.

Sejak hari itu, nggak kerasa aku jadi sering numpang di apartemen Osamu. Apalagi jika aku ada kelas pagi. Biasanya aku minta untuk sekalian numpang nginep dan langsung disetujui oleh tuan rumah—um, maksudku tuan kamar. 

Ah! Aku juga dikasih tau _password_ kamar apartemennya—padahal aku nggak minta. Jadi kalo aku ingin istirahat sebentar sebelum kelas selanjutnya, aku mampir ke apartemen Osamu dulu walaupun dianya sendiri nggak ada di sana.

Aku suka kepikiran dengan awal kedekatan kami. Kayak, kok bisa kita berdua jadi sedekat ini? Dan sialnya, aku malah jadi nyaman sama Osamu. Untungnya hal itu nggak menghambat perkuliahanku. Sebaliknya, aku jadi memiliki _support system_ sendiri.

Dan Osamu adalah satu-satunya pengecualian di antara semua teman yang kupunya yang boleh ke apartemenku. Jujur, aku nggak suka bawa orang lain ke apartemen kecuali itu anggota keluargaku sendiri. Aku menganggap kamar apartemenku itu sebagai hal yang privasi. Tapi beda lagi urusannya jika ini menyangkut Osamu. Apa aku seperti ini karena atas perasaan ingin balas budi? Aku juga kurang yakin.

Oh iya, udah kubilang kan Osamu itu suka berbuat seenaknya? Ya, dia ini suka banget mampir ke apartemenku tanpa bilang-bilang. Beda denganku yang selalu kirim pesan dulu sebelum ke apartemennya. Dan aku nggak pernah kasih tau _password_ kamar apartemenku. Selama ini dia suka mengintip ternyata kalo aku sedang memijit tombol.

Pernah waktu itu di jam yang persisnya pukul berapa aku juga lupa, intinya udah tengah malam, tiba-tiba pintu kamar apartemenku dibuka. Masalahnya aku lagi ada di kasur—membaca novel. Jadi aku nggak bisa langsung melihat pintu. Dari pintu kamar menuju kasur, ada lorong pendek sehingga pilihannya ada dua. Aku yang mengecek ke lorong atau orang yang membuka pintu yang berjalan melewati lorong baru kelihatan sosoknya.

Mendengar pintu dibuka aku langsung was-was. Gimana kalau ternyata penjahat yang masuk? Aku menutup wajah sampai bawah mata dengan novel yang kubaca. Saat itu, tubuhku bergetar hebat di bawah selimut. Mau ambil pisau di dapur, tapi takut berpapasan duluan di lorong dengan si pembuka pintu.

Aku merapalkan doa di dalam hati kala suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Jantungku mendadak ingin keluar. 

**_DEG!_ **

Aku terlonjak ketika si pelaku mulai menampakkan diri dari arah lorong.

Itu Osamu—memakai kaos putih dibalut kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hitam. Nggak ada apapun yang ia tenteng, mau itu tas gemblong atau sekedar tas kecil juga nggak ada.

Aku memegang jantungku dan menghembuskan napas lega. Dan pasti, aku marahin dia karena udah buat orang jantungan di tengah malam. Dia sendiri cuma pasang wajah datar saat aku marahin. Habis itu, ia langsung seenaknya tidur di sampingku.

Ah iya, masalah menginap. Um … karena itu kami jadi sering bersentuhan. Ta–tapi jangan pikir macem-macem! Kita beneran cuma tidur bersebelahan walaupun saat bangun kita dalam keadaan, **ekhem** , berpelukan. Kita berdua adalah tipe yang kalo tidur harus memeluk guling. Anehnya, guling yang berada di kasur malah suka jatuh ke lantai dan jadi begitu akhirnya.

Osamu sendiri sih pernah bilang dia itu suka ke apartemenku di tengah malam karena ingin memastikan aku itu udah tidur atau belum. Katanya nggak percaya kalo tanya lewat _chat_. Dan entah kenapa, aku kayak merasa senang pas dengarnya? Haha, memalukan. Kelihatan banget ya betapa kesepiannya aku.

Yang paling kuinget sih jadi pas waktu itu aku ketiduran di meja belajar. Oh iya, informasi kecil-kecilan aja sih aku tuh suka tidur sebentar sebelum lanjut belajar. Nah, lagi enak-enak tidur, pendengaranku menangkap suara knop pintu. Nggak aku gubris karena aku juga udah tau siapa pelakunya.

"Akaashi, tidur di kasur."

"Mmhh …." gumamku nggak jelas.

Osamu menarik sikuku bagian dalam, "Nanti badanmu pegel-pegel kalo posisi tidurnya kayak gini."

Aku menepis dan kembali membenamkan kepala di atas meja, "Nanti aku mau lanjut belajar …."

"Ck, ngapain sih belajar harus berlebihan banget."

Kursi belajarku diputar untuk menghadapnya. Sontak, kepalaku jatuh di bahunya dan dia langsung menggendongku layaknya pengantin dengan mudahnya. 

Karena efek lelah, aku hanya sedikit memberontak. Dan ujung-ujungnya pasrah kala badanku dijatuhkan ke atas kasur. Akunya yang ringan atau Osamu yang terlalu kuat ya?

Oh iya! Di lain cerita, Osamu juga pernah bersikap aneh. Anehnya tuh berbeda dari biasanya(?) Saat itu lagi musim panas. Aku memutuskan menginap di apartemennya untuk sekian kalinya.

**_Cklek_ **

Suara pintu dibuka.

Aku yang sedang mengangkat jemuran di balkon langsung menoleh ke belakang, "Ah, Samu. Maaf ya aku pake jersei punyamu tanpa izin dulu. Bahannya adem jadi nggak terlalu panas."

Dia terpaku di tempat. Matanya sedikit membesar dan melihat diriku dari atas sampai bawah. Ekspresinya nggak bisa aku jelasin. Dia kayak kaget tapi juga seperti menilai? Entahlah.

"Samu?"

Osamu malah membuang muka, "Aku pergi sebentar."

"Eh, ke mana?"

"Ke suatu tempat. Nggak usah ditunggu."

Baru ingin kutanyakan lagi tapi pintu udah keburu ditutup olehnya. Aku langsung berpikiran negatif. Jangan-jangan aku pakai jersei kesayangannya? Kalo gitu pantes sih dia marah.

Pulang-pulang sekitar jam dua belas malam. Dia nggak mau menatapku sama sekali. Bahkan saat aku di depannya, dia malah membalikkan badan. Untungnya saat aku tanya-tanya, dia masih menjawab.

Akhirnya aku memilih untuk tidur dan nggak mau memusingkan hal itu. Tumben, Osamu yang biasanya tidur menghadapku kali ini malah memunggungi.

Aku menghadap ke arah punggungnya dan bergumam, "Osamu? Udah bobo?"

"... hm? Belom."

Aku meremas selimut untuk mengalihkan jariku yang bergetar, "Um … kamu mulai risi ya aku sering numpang di apartemenmu? Maaf, aku suka ngerepotin dan—"

"Nggak. Kamu nggak bikin risi sama sekali."

Hening sejenak.

"Um … kamu nggak suka kalo aku pake jerseimu? Apa ini baju kesayangan?"

"Bukan."

"Kayaknya aku ganti baju aj—"

Dia langsung berbalik menghadapku, "Jangan ganti," ujarnya dengan mata terpejam yang agak dipaksa.

"Um … oke … selamat malam Osamu." Mataku tertutup secara perlahan.

Entah dorongan dari mana, aku kembali membuka mata setelah beberapa menit. Mataku langsung terbangun karena beradu pandangan dengan mata Osamu. Mulut kita nggak mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Tetapi, mata kita seakan sibuk berbincang.

Aku sedikit tersenyum, "Kita kenapa jadi kontes adu tatapan?"

"Kamu ngedip duluan. Kalah berarti."

Aku terkekeh, "Dasar. Aku nggak berniat kompetisi kok."

Dia nggak menjawab. Aku pun kembali berbicara, "Hari ini kamu aneh, Samu."

"Oh ya?"

"Hm." Aku mengangguk, "Kamu … kayak berusaha menjauh. Apa aku ada salah?"

"Nggak ada sama sekali."

"Terus kenapa tatap aku dari tadi? Aku kayak lagi diinterogasi tau nggak."

Kali ini dia yang terkekeh. Sial, jantungku kenapa malah berdebar nggak jelas.

"U–udah ih tidur. Besok kamu ada kelas pagi bukannya?"

"Iya."

"Bilangnya 'iya' tapi nggak merem."

"Kamu tidur duluan aja."

"Aku nggak bakal buka mata lagi, lho. Awas kalo ternyata kamu nggak tidur."

"Iya."

Aku pun terpejam untuk kedua kalinya. Aku memberi sedikit jeda waktu untuk membuka mata kembali.

"Kok masih lihat aku? Tidur ih!"

"Ahaha, iya iya …."

Akhirnya dia menutup mata. Namun, aku menunggu sebentar untuk mengecek dia akan membuka mata lagi atau nggak. Setelah yakin bahwa ia nggak akan buka mata lagi, barulah aku tertidur kembali.

Sekarang, aku akan lompat ke semester tujuh—soalnya kalau aku ceritakan lebih detail, mungkin akan jadi berlembar-lembar.

Semester tujuh. Semester di mana aku merasa paling disiksa habis-habisan. Bahkan, aku sempat menganggap kalau semester tujuh itu bagaikan simulasi neraka. Haha.

Ibaratnya begini. Baru masuk kuliah aku udah merasakan rintik-rintik kecil. Kemudian semakin naiknya semester, rintik-rintik itu semakin membesar menjadi hujan deras. Dan di semester tujuh, bukan hujan deras lagi, melainkan hujan badai beserta angin topan dan kawan-kawannya seperti menyerbu diriku di saat yang bersamaan.

Ah, maaf. Penjelasanku belibet ya?

Simpelnya, di semester tujuh itu tugas, ujian, dan praktek semakin banyak. Harus mulai cari magang pula dan jangan lupa ada KKN. Oh iya, habis KKN ada skripsi. Mantap, kan? Kayak paket hemat.

Tapi aku bersyukur karena untungnya saat KKN aku sekelompok dengan Osamu. Aku tuh payah dalam urusan berteman. Jadi, kalau ada Osamu aku nggak perlu repot-repot memikirkan itu. 

Sebenarnya aku sering mempertanyakan hubungan kami berdua karena kita semakin dekat dari tahun ke tahun. Tapi aku nggak berani menanyakannya pada Osamu. Kalau dengan hubungan nggak jelas bisa bikin aku bahagia, ya mau nggak mau mending seperti ini aja. Emang sih terkesan hilang harapan. Habisan, ada sesuatu di dalam diriku yang keras kepala yang nggak mau jauh-jauh dari Osamu. Merepotkan.

Sehabis KKN, aku dan Osamu disibukkan oleh skripsi. Di masa ini, kita udah jarang ngobrol. Sekalinya ngobrol, benar-benar hal yang penting. Osamu juga jadi jarang bercanda. Kita berdua saling menghilang melakukan riset sana-sini. Kadang sih, masih tidur berdua. Itupun kalau Osamu yang mampir ke apartemenku. Aku sendiri sebenarnya kelelahan harus mengerjakan skripsi sekaligus magang. Tapi akhirnya sih, aku memaksa keluar dari tempat magang.

Namanya skripsi nggak mungkin selamanya. Osamu berhasil menyelesaikan sidang skripsinya duluan. Padahal, di sini yang kelihatannya rajin aku tapi malah dia yang membalap. Curang.

Nggak bohong, tapi aku bahagia banget saat tau kabar dia lulus sidang. Aku merayakan kelulusan sidangnya di apartemennya karena sehabis dia selesai sidang, teman-temannya mengajaknya untuk makan bareng. Osamu sempat mengajakku tapi aku tolak. Aku kurang nyaman kalau kumpul bareng orang-orang yang nggak kukenal. Pasti aku nggak bakal nyambung juga kalau ikutan.

Akhirnya, aku menunggu Osamu di apartemennya sambil membuat beraneka macam oden. Pasti dia udah makan berat, jadi aku buatkan aja semacam makanan penutupnya. 

Di luar sedang bersalju. Aku berlesehan ditemani penghangat ruangan serta oden yang sudah kutata sedemikian rupa di atas meja. Dengan tidak sabar, aku mengecek hape terus-menerus—menanyakan sekaligus menyuruhnya untuk pulang secepatnya.

Tak lama, pintu kamar dibuka dan menunjukkan sosoknya. Di luar pasti sangat dingin, aku menyambutnya dengan hangat dan memperlakukannya seperti raja di malam itu. Aku lega karena Osamu terlihat senang dengan persiapanku. 

Namun, ditengah makan-makan dan perbincangan asyik kami, tiba-tiba ia menyeletuk, "Akaashi. Besok aku harus balik ke Hyogo."

Aku yang tadinya sedang tertawa mendadak berhenti, "... hah? Tadi kamu bilang apa?"

"Besok aku balik ke Hyogo. Maaf aku kasih taunya mendadak."

Tusuk oden yang sedang kupegang, aku taruh kembali ke dalam mangkuk kuah. Keningku mengerut, "Kok baru bilang sekarang?"

"Aku nggak mau suasanamu makin memburuk cuma karena berita beginian. Apalagi sebentar lagi kamu juga mau sidang skripsi."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan menghela napas kecewa, "Berita mendadak kayak begini malah bikin suasanaku memburuk tau nggak? Kalo kamu bilang dari kemarin, aku jadi bisa persiapan dulu. Kenapa sih kamu suka banget ngelakuin semuanya secara mendadak?" Tak sadar, emosiku meluap saat itu.

Dia meraih tanganku dan mengusap dengan ibu jarinya, "Maaf. Sebenernya aku juga nggak mau balik ke Hyogo besok. Tapi keluargaku udah maksa buat ngurus bisnis restoran baru. Aku nggak bisa nolak, Akaashi."

Gigiku menggertak, "Jadi … kamu nggak bisa dateng ke sidangku?"

Osamu menggeleng pelan, genggamannya padaku semakin mengerat, "Ah! Nanti aku kirim banyak makanan dari Hyogo di hari sidangmu nanti. Gimana?" Dia tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya aku nggak suka lihat dia tersenyum.

Aku membuang napas, mataku melirik ke oden yang kini aku diamkan, "Aku nggak butuh makanan … Aku cuma butuh—"

Aku nggak melanjutkan kalimatku karena aku terlanjur berpikir. _Kenapa aku jadi egois begini? Emang aku siapanya?_

"Akaashi?"

Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum kedua sudut bibirku terangkat, "Besok kamu berangkat jam berapa?"

"A–akaashi? Kamu nggak apa-apa?"

"Besok kamu berangkat jam berapa?" ulangku.

"Sekitar jam sembilan."

"Oh. Sayang banget aku lagi ada kelas. Jadi nggak bisa nganter ke stasiun ya."

Kulihat wajahnya mengerut kebingungan melihat perubahan emosiku.

"Ya udah. Aku mau beresin ini dulu." Aku berdiri sambil membawa nampan yang berisi beberapa oden ke dapur, "Buruan sikat gigi habis itu tidur. Pasti cape kan tadi habis ngumpul bareng temen-temen."

"Akaashi, kamu marah?"

"Nggak." Langsung kujawab cepat.

"Sumpah, aku bener-bener minta maaf. Aku janji—"

"Kubilang aku nggak marah, Osamu. Cepetan tidur. Mau aku siram pake air cucian piring?"

"O–oke …."

Kemudian, terdengar langkah kaki yang menuju ke arah toilet. Sambil menyuci piring, aku mengedipkan mata berkali-kali untuk mencegah bulir air yang mungkin bisa aja keluar tanpa diminta.

Malam itu, aku tidur membelakangi Osamu. Aku nggak mau kalau wajah sembabku ketahuan sama dia. Dan di pagi harinya kita sama-sama nggak banyak bicara. Sebelum pergi kuliah, aku hanya mengingatkannya jangan sampai ada barang yang tertinggal. Tadinya mau aku peluk. Tapi, egoku terlalu tinggi saat itu.

Sangat sial karena aku nggak bisa fokus saat kuliah. Pikiranku melayang melanglang buana. Tatapanku kosong. Mendadak, aku nggak bisa berpikir jernih. 

Aku baru sampai di apartemen saat sore hari. Kepalaku sakit karena terlalu banyak emosi yang berkumpul di pikiran. Baru aja mendaratkan diri di kasur, aku pun langsung tertidur.

Bangun-bangun udah jam setengah sembilan malam. Aku terdiam cukup lama di atas kasur sambil melihat gelapnya langit lewat kaca jendelaku yang cukup besar. Ugh, sial. Malah keingat Osamu. Apa yang lagi dia lakukan sekarang sampai-sampai nggak menghubungiku sama sekali? Haha, tapi aku emang nggak berharga sih jika dibandingkan kampung halamannya.

Aku pun memeluk kedua kakiku dan membenamkan kepalaku di atas lutut. Air mata udah nggak bisa kubendung lagi. Jadi, aku biarkan mengalir sederas mungkin. Seisi ruanganku jadi berisik karena suara ingus yang aku tarik terus-terusan. Lengan bajuku juga udah sangat basah karena aku jadikan lap di wajah.

**_Tok tok tok_ **

"Permisi, pizzanya kak!"

Ah, sial! Lagi enak-enaknya nangis, segala ada tukang pizza salah alamat. Aku mengusap wajahku sebelum beranjak ke pintu depan. 

Pintu kubuka sedikit, "Saya nggak pesan pizza. Anda salah alamat."

Saat kututup pintu, kakinya menghalangi agar pintu nggak bisa ketutup, "Nggak salah alamat kok. Tulisannya betul di sini tertera atas nama Akaashi Keiji yang sedang menangis."

Tiba-tiba aku mengenal suaranya. Pintu aku buka lebih lebar.

Seketika bahuku menegak. Alisku bertautan bersamaan dengan mataku yang membesar, "O–osamu … ?"

"Yo." Alisnya naik turun sekali. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

Aku mencubit pipiku, "Eh? Bukan mimpi?"

Dia mengacak rambutku, "Mau masuk dong. Di luar dingin."

Aku mempersilakan meskipun otakku masih memproses kejadian. 

Kulihat, Osamu duduk diatas karpet. Tangannya menyuruhku untuk segera duduk di dekatnya. Aku pun menghampirinya ragu-ragu. Pandanganku nggak beralih sama sekali dari wajahnya. Aku duduk secara perlahan seperti di- _slow motion_.

"K–kok bisa masih ada di sini … ?"

Pipiku ditangkup oleh kedua tangannya. Lalu, ibu jarinya bergerak untuk mengusap air mata di pipiku, "Emang apa sih yang nggak bisa Miya Osamu lakuin?"

"O–orang tuamu gimana? Emangnya … kamu nggak dimarahin?"

Osamu tersenyum miring dan mendengus, "Mending dimarahin sama mereka daripada harus ngelihat Akaashi nangis."

"Eh?" Sontak, wajahku memanas. Aku langsung menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan malu.

Daguku diangkat, "Untuk sekarang, kelulusan sidangmu lebih penting dibandingkan bisnis restoran keluargaku."

"Ta–tapi bisnismu harus kamu urus secepatnya bukan?"

"Yah … kalo cuma dua hari bisa aku tunda."

Aku menyingkirkan tangannya yang berada di daguku, mataku melirik ke kotak pizza, "Terus kenapa tiba-tiba beli itu?"

"Akaashi kalo lagi stres kan jadi suka banyak makan." Osamu terkekeh.

"Hm? Sok tau." Aku membuang muka. 

Udah hampir empat tahun aku mengenalnya, tapi tetap aja pikirannya nggak bisa aku tebak. Mungkin, karena ia orangnya yang serba dadakan sementara aku yang penuh rencana.

Malam itu, ternyata aku nggak perlu nangis hingga ketiduran. Sebaliknya, aku malah dibuat tertawa oleh lelucon garing Osamu.

"Udah, sekarang tidur ya."

"Hm." Aku menyamankan posisi tapi mataku masih betah menatap wajah sosok di hadapanku ini.

"Kenapa masih lihatin aku, hm? Wajahku terlalu ganteng?"

"Cih, pede banget."

"Haha … tapi emang gitu kan faktanya," ucapnya sambil menarikku untuk semakin masuk ke dalam dekapannya.

Aku menggumam, "Osamu."

"Iya?" Aku bisa merasakan mulutnya yang bergerak di rambutku.

"Sebenernya kita itu—"

Napasku tertahan.

"Kita itu … ?"

"Um, nggak jadi. Selamat malam, Osamu."

"Hm? Selamat malam juga, Akaashi."

Dan ternyata Osamu benar-benar menunggu sampai sidangku selesai. Huft, kapan sih dia pernah mengecewakanku? Kayaknya nggak pernah.

Hari sidangku pun tiba. Aku terkejut karena sehabis selesai sidang ternyata banyak yang memberi bunga beserta bingkisan-bingkisan kecil, bahkan dari orang yang kurang dekat pun juga ada. Osamu menunggu dengan malas acara ngobrolku dengan teman-teman. Sehabis itu, kita berdua ke apartemen untuk menaruh barang-barangku terlebih dulu. Baru, selepas itu kita pergi ke restoran dekat stasiun karena aku emang sekalian anter Osamu ke shinkansen.

Sehabis makan, kami berdua pergi ke stasiun. Padahal, Osamu udah bilang bahwa dia akan balik lagi ke Tokyo. Tapi … kenapa aku segugup ini dibandingkan saat sidang tadi?

Osamu yang sepertinya menyadari kegugupanku, langsung memegang tanganku yang sedang bergetar.

"Akaashi, aku pasti bakal balik lagi."

"Aku pingin ikut ke Hyogo."

Tanganku disembunyikan di kantong mantelnya, "Semoga bisa kayak gitu. Tapi kamu sendiri udah mulai kerja lagi, kan?"

"Hm …."

Suara kereta shinkansen mulai terdengar dari ujung sana. Osamu berdiri dan otomatis aku pun ikut berdiri.

Tanpa permisi, pinggangku dipeluk oleh kedua lengan kekarnya, "Makan yang bener ya, Akaashi. Kamu nggak bisa hidup kalo cuma minum kopi doang."

Aku membalas pelukannya, "Kamu juga jangan ceroboh di sana. Aku nggak bisa bantu apa-apa lho kalo dari jauh."

Osamu terkekeh dan melepaskan pelukan kami. Wajahnya mulai mendekat dan pipiku dicium singkat olehnya.

Hawa dari musim dingin serta tindakannya barusan berhasil membuat wajahku memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Aku harus masuk sekarang. Dah~" Sambil menarik kopernya, dia melambai—masuk ke dalam pintu kereta.

Aku yang sedikit telat sadar, ikut melambai ke arahnya.

Shinkansen di hadapanku mulai bergerak dan pergi menjauh hingga hilang dari pandanganku. Aku nggak sedih sedikitpun kok. Kita berpisah dengan cara baik-baik dan aku juga percaya sama Osamu yang akan kembali lagi ke Tokyo. Dibandingkan harus bersedih, aku mending berdoa untuk kesuksesan kami berdua.

Aku mulai menjalani hari-hariku seperti biasa. Mungkin karena udah banyak tugas kerjaan, aku dan Osamu jadi jarang _chat_ lagi. Tapi kalau sebelum tidur kita berdua nggak pernah lupa untuk sekadar tanya keadaan atau mengucapkan "selamat tidur" dan semacamnya.

Dua empat per tujuh aku berkutat dengan tugas-tugas yang memenuhi meja kerja di kantor. Bahkan terakhir aku cek ke dokter, minusku bertambah. Nggak kerasa udah seminggu lebih aku nggak bersama Osamu. Apa di Hyogo lebih dingin daripada di Tokyo?

Aku mengistirahatkan diri sebentar dan mengecek hape. Terakhir aku dan Osamu _chat_ berdua kemarin malam, itu pun hanya obrolan singkat nggak lebih dari empat balon _chat_. Kayaknya hari ini aku akan tidur di apartemen Osamu karena … aku mulai kangen dengan sosoknya.

Meskipun ditinggal beberapa hari oleh pemiliknya, kamar Osamu nggak berubah. Bau _peppermint_ khas miliknya masih tercium di penjuru ruangan. Bedanya, kamarnya terlihat lebih rapi karena aku bereskan.

Saat aku sedang membuka tirai menuju balkon, hapeku berbunyi. Melihat nama yang tertera di layar, aku pun langsung mengangkatnya.

"Samu?"

_"Eh? Bahagia banget nadanya. Seneng ya aku telepon?"_

"A–apaan sih. Nadaku biasa aja."

_"Pfft, dasar malu-malu kucing."_

"Hng, terserah. Kenapa telepon malem-malem? Kok belom tidur?"

_"Kamu nggak kangen sama suaraku?"_

"Nggak tuh."

_"Yah … yaudah deh aku tut—"_

"Ja–jangan!"

_"Tuh kan bener. Kangen ya sama aku?"_

"Kamu sendiri pasti juga kangen sama aku kan?"

_"Iya."_

Aku meremas tirai yang sedang kupegang.

_"Aku kangen pas lihat kamu tidur. Terus pas kamu lagi ngambek juga gemes banget pingin aku cubit pipinya tapi entar kamunya malah marah. Ah, tapi kamu mau ngapain pun tetep kelihatan manis sih di mataku. Apalagi yang pas waktu kamu nangis gara-gara aku pingin ke Hyogo tiba-tiba. Ahaha jadi keingetan lagi."_

Kalian nggak usah tanya keadaan jantungku gimana. Udah berdetak nggak karuan daritadi. Untung aja Osamu nggak liat wajahku secara langsung. Bisa-bisa aku dikatain kayak tomat.

_"Akaashi? Kamu masih di sana? Ketiduran nih jangan-jangan?"_

"Eh? I–iya aku masih di sini!"

_"Lagi ngapain sekarang? Tidur-tiduran di kasur?"_

"Nggak. Aku lagi di balkonmu."

_"Oh ya?_ _Segitu kangennya ya nyampe tidur di apartemenku?"_

Walaupun aku nggak bisa lihat mukanya, tapi aku yakin banget pasti dia lagi tersenyum meremehkan.

"Dih, geer. Aku sengaja ke apartemenmu buat ngeboros listrik. Jadi, kamu harus bayar mahal deh." Aku tergelak.

_"Ah, aku pingin liat kamu ketawa …."_

"Sini, balik ke Tokyo."

_"Huft … belom bisa. Masih ada beberapa yang harus kuurus sebelum restorannya bener-bener bisa jalan sendiri."_

"Sibuk banget ya di sana?"

_"Ya … begitulah."_

"Samu."

_"Ya?"_

"Boleh nggak aku ke Hyogo?"

_"E–eh?! Emang ada waktu?"_

"Aku bisa izin maksimal tiga hari."

_"Wah … Akaashi mulai nakal ya coba-coba bolos."_

"Aku gara-gara kelamaan temenan sama kamu jadi ikutan terhasut sifat burukmu."

_"Hei, bolos itu bukan sifat buruk. Sekali-kali kita itu harus seneng-seneng."_

"Hm, iya iya … jadi gimana? Aku boleh ke Hyogo?"

_"Bo–boleh … Ah! Aku baru inget. Bisa tolong isi kuesioner buat restoranku nggak, Akaashi? Butuh tiga responden lagi."_

"Bisa. Kenapa nggak bilang dari awal kalo butuh responden?"

_"Takut ganggu."_

"Haha, Osamu yang biasanya berbuat seenaknya ngomong kayak gitu."

Osamu ikut terkekeh bersamaku, _"Ya udah aku kirim link kuesionernya ya lewat chat. Habis isi langsung tidur."_

"Oke."

Telepon langsung ditutup dan nggak perlu nunggu lama, sebuah _chat_ masuk. Itu adalah link kuesioner dari Osamu. Udah dibocorin dari dianya sendiri katanya ada dua puluh pertanyaan. Lumayan banyak juga. Yah, tapi demi kesuksesan restorannya bakal aku isi.

Isi pertanyaannya bersifat subjektif menurutku. Kayak dekorasi yang disukai, makanan apa aja yang menjadi favorit, suasana restoran yang seperti apa yang diinginkan, dan semacamnya. Hm, pasti butuh banyak responden kalau masalah seperti ini. Dan yang bikin kesal, kenapa aku terkesan menjadi orang terakhir yang isi kuesionernya? Ha … tapi ya udahlah. Jangan pusingin hal sepele.

Setelah semua pertanyaan telah kuisi, aku langsung tidur karena aku sendiri juga udah ngantuk sih sebenarnya.

Hari libur udah siap kapanpun. Aku tinggal menunggu kabar dari Osamu kapan aku boleh pergi ke Hyogo. Harap-harap cemas, aku menunggu telepon darinya hampir tiga hari. Masalahnya, kenapa dia jadi nggak _chat_ aku sama sekali? Apa aku salah isi kuesionernya atau gimana? Atau dia emang semakin sibuk? 

Di kamar, aku mondar kesana kemari seperti setrikaan. Telunjukku mengetuk-ngetuk dagu. Aku memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Osamu.

Tiba-tiba ada bunyi telepon dari hapeku. Badanku tersentak sejenak sebelum mengambil hape yang berada di atas kasur.

"Ha–halo Osamu?"

_"Akaashi, bisa berangkat besok?"_

"Eh? Besok aku ke Hyogo?"

_"Iya. Bisa?"_

"Bi–bisa! Gimana kalo aku berangkatnya sehabis kerja? Jadi izinku dihitung dari lusa bukan besok."

_"Tapi kamu pulangnya malem bukan?"_

"Nggak. Besok aku pulang siang."

_"Oh, ya udah aku sih terserah kamu aja enaknya kapan. Jangan nyampe kecapean aja sih intinya."_

"Jadi nggak apa-apa kan kalo besok aku berangkat dari Tokyo sekitar jam dua siang?"

_"Nggak apa. Nanti aku jemput di stasiun. Selalu kabarin aja pokoknya."_

"Oke. Selamat malam, Osamu."

_"Hm, selamat malam juga, Akaashi. Jangan begadang."_

"Sip." Aku memutus panggilan. 

Tanpa babibu, aku melompat ke atas kasur dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya di dalam bantal. Kasurku bahkan harus menjadi korban atas tendangan bertubi-tubi dari kedua kakiku. Pas waktu itu, aku benar-benar nggak sabar menunggu hari esok. Bahkan, kayaknya aku juga tertidur sambil tersenyum.

Hari esok pun tiba. Puji syukur, aku nggak dikasih tugas banyak sama atasanku. Beliau malah sangat mendukungku untuk liburan. Ugh, hari itu aku terlalu senang. Kalem Akaashi … kalem.

Karena dari jam satu aku udah selesai kerja, jadi aku menyempatkan makan dulu sebelum ke shinkansen. Aku makan di restoran yang sama saat aku mengantar Osamu. Ah, semakin kangen.

Osamu mulai banyak memenuhi isi notifikasi hapeku. Senyum cerahku mengembang. Aku selalu mengabarinya apa yang lagi aku lakukan sekarang.

Singkat cerita, aku udah dalam perjalanan. Salju yang turun cukup banyak saat aku melihat ke luar jendela. Udara sekitar emang dingin, tapi hatiku menghangat kala jarak yang memisahkan aku dengan Osamu semakin kecil. Jantungku juga berdetak kencang terus daritadi. Alirah darahku mengalir dengan cepat ke seluruh penjuru tubuh. Senang dan gugup adalah dua kata yang menggambarkan diriku waktu itu.

Akhirnya, aku pun sampai di Hyogo. Aku melangkahkan kaki dari shinkansen yang baru aja aku tumpangi. Kepalaku celingak-celinguk mencari si surai abu-abu yang katanya udah menungguku. 

"Akaashi." 

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Di tengah-tengah lautan manusia, Osamu yang kedua tangannya berada di kantong mantelnya, tersenyum hangat padaku—mengusir hawa musim dingin. 

Nggak tau malu, aku berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk lehernya. Ia membalas dengan memeluk punggungku.

"Osamu …."

"Selamat datang di Hyogo, Akaashi."

Osamu masih sama, wangi _peppermint_. Yang sedikit berbeda adalah bahunya seperti lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Otot tangannya juga semakin berisi. Wah, apa aja yang udah ia lakukan di sini?

Aku melepas pelukan tetapi kedua tangannya masih melingkar di pinggangku. Wajah tampannya kutatap lekat-lekat, "Telinga kamu merah banget. Udah nunggu dari lama?"

Dia menggeleng, "Nggak kok."

Aku memegang kedua pipinya. Kain sarung tanganku bertabrakan dengan kulitnya, "Huh, bohong."

Dia terkekeh.

"Ah! Sebentar." Aku merogoh sesuatu dari _totebag_ , "Taraa~! Aku yang buat sendiri lho syalnya."

Osamu mengerjap-ngerjap sejenak dan melepaskan syal miliknya, "Pakein."

"Eh? Dasar manja."

Aku mengalungkan syal rajut berwarna hitam buatanku di lehernya. Di tengah kesibukanku mengikat syalnya, ia mencuri ciuman di jidatku. Mampus, kita masih di publik. Aku menatapnya kesal padahal di dalam hati udah malu bukan main. Tapi dari awal aku udah malu-maluin. Yah … malu-maluin sampai akhir aja deh.

Setelahnya, ia mengalungkan syal yang awalnya ia pakai ke leherku.

"Nanti aku dobel dong pake syalnya?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Kamu gemes kelihatan tenggelem gitu mukanya."

Pipiku memanas, "A–apaan sih."

"Ayo langsung ke mobil aja. Ada penghangat di sana."

"Hm!"

Tadinya Osamu yang mau bawa koperku, tapi aku tolak cepat-cepat. Selama di perjalanan menuju mobilnya, tanganku bertautan dengannya dan ia masukan ke dalam kantong mantelnya. 

Di mobil, aku curi-curi pandang menatap wajahnya yang serius menyetir.

"Kenapa?"

Aku langsung menunduk, "Um … nggak apa-apa."

"Sekangen itu ya sama wajahku?"

"Nggak tuh biasa aja."

"Ahaha … Akaashi masih malu-malu kucing."

"Kamu sendiri masih kepedean tingkat dewa."

Dia terkekeh.

Aku menyapu pandangan sekitar. Ternyata, Hyogo nggak jauh berbeda kok dengan Tokyo. Mungkin Tokyo keliatan lebih banyak gedung aja sih daripada di sini.

Beralih dari perkotaan, mobil Osamu melaju memasuki sebuah pedesaan. Karena lagi musim dingin, sawah-sawah yang berada di samping kanan dan kiri jalanan nggak terlihat hijau. Semuanya serba putih ditutupi salju. Tapi lucu juga sih melihat anak-anak banyak bermain di atas selimut salju yang tebal.

"Akaashi."

"Hm?" Aku nggak mengalihkan pandanganku dari luar.

"Mau main salju?"

"Inget umur, Samu."

"Masih dua satu."

Aku tertawa remeh, "Huh, 'masih' ya."

"Serius, kalo mau main aku bisa berhenti dulu."

"Haha … aku nggak mau main salju, Samu. Langsung ke restoran kamu aja."

"Siap."

Anehnya, aku nggak melihat tanda-tanda akan ada restoran karena di sekitar hanya ada rumah-rumah yang berderet sejak tadi. Dan mobil pun berhenti di sebuah garasi.

"Kok nggak jadi ke restoran?"

"Udah malem. Kita istirahat dulu, besok baru ke restoran."

"Hm … _okay_."

Rumah Osamu agak kontras gitu dengan rumah tetangganya yang rata-rata masih bergaya tradisional. Rumahnya sendiri masih bisa dibilang tradisional sih, tapi ada unsur minimalis makanya terlihat agak berbeda.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu …." ucapku kala memasuki rumahnya.

Seisi rumah gelap. Yang menyala hanya ruang tamunya, itupun baru dinyalakan tadi sama Osamu.

"Kok sepi? Pada ke mana?"

"Kalo lagi musim dingin begini emang suka ngumpul di rumah nenek."

"E–eh? Aku ganggu waktu kumpul bareng keluarga kamu dong?"

Osamu menarik bahuku, "Nggak sama sekali. Aku malah agak nggak betah kalo di sana, soalnya berisik apalagi ada Atsumu. Mending berduaan aja sama Akaashi."

"O–oh gitu …."

Mampus, aku malah semakin gugup kan.

"Sini, aku bawa kopermu ke atas."

Belum aku beri persetujuan, dia udah main angkat aja dengan mudahnya. Aku sempat bengong sebentar dan akhirnya ikut naik ke atas. 

**_Cklek_ **

"Ini kamarmu?"

"Yup."

"Lumayan rame ya."

"Dulu sempet sekamar sama Tsumu nyampe kelas 12. Terus ini masih ada barang-barang sisa punya dia."

"Oh …."

"Entar ke bawah ya. Kita makan dulu."

"Oke."

Aku melihat-lihat sebentar ke seluruh penjuru ruangannya sebelum mengganti baju. Kemudian, aku turun ke bawah menuju ruang makan. Osamu udah duduk manis bersama hidangan yang ia buat. Aku menghampirinya dengan senyuman yang merekah.

Masakan buatan Osamu masih sama—enak kayak biasanya. Saking senangnya, pipiku sampai sakit karena kuajak senyum terus. Rinduku kepadanya akhirnya bisa lepas saat itu. Suasana nyaman antara kami terasa lagi setelah beberapa minggu nggak berjumpa. 

Sebelum tidur, kami saling bertukar cerita tentang kesibukan akhir-akhir ini. Dan kayak biasa, Osamu menyelipkan lelucon garing yang entah kenapa bisa bikin aku ketawa.

"Kamu receh banget sih malem-malem. Gitu aja ketawa. Udah, ayo tidur sekarang."

"Haha … habisan kamunya aneh."

Osamu menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepalaku sementara aku mencari posisi nyaman di dada bidangnya.

"Samu, maaf ya kalo nanti aku nggak sengaja dorong kamu ke lantai."

Iya, jadi tuh kasurnya Osamu itu tingkat. Tapi kita berdua sama-sama tidur di kasur yang bawah dan itu ngepas banget sama badan kita berdua. Aku sih aman-aman aja, ada di ujung soalnya. Kalau Osamu posisinya rentan buat jatuh makanya aku minta maaf dulu sebelum kalau benar-benar kejadian.

"Nggak akan. Aku bakal peluk kamu terus semaleman, jadi kalo emang aku jatoh, kamu ikutan jatoh."

"Cih, dasar. Jatoh aja maunya bareng."

Rambutku dikecup oleh bibirnya. Kalau diingat-ingat, aku belum pernah cium dia sama sekali. Lagian aku udah gugup duluan kalau mau bertindak duluan. Bingung juga sih—mau tapi malu.

Melenceng dari rencana awal, keesokan harinya aku malah diajak jalan-jalan ke Disneyland di Osaka. Oh ya, Osamu bilang katanya Osaka itu kotanya kita berdua gara-gara nama _couple_ kita yang hampir mirip dengan namanya. Aku manggut-manggut aja. Tapi, iya juga sih ya rada mirip—cuma kurang satu _a_ doang.

Ternyata, ada maksud terselubung dia ngajak aku ke Disneyland. Katanya mau bikin aku kelaperan biar di restorannya entar bisa makan banyak. Huft, ada-ada aja emang anaknya. Oh iya, tadinya habis dari Disneyland kita mau main _ice skating_ tapi aku udah keburu laper duluan. Osamu langsung khawatir dan kami pun balik ke Hyogo lagi buat ke restorannya. Ah, jangan kira aku nggak makan sama sekali ya pas di Osaka. Aku makan kok, tapi cuma makanan kecil.

Singkat cerita, aku dan Osamu akhirnya sampai di restorannya. Awalnya restorannya gelap semua. Berarti, hari ini emang jadwalnya tutup mungkin ya? Padahal hari kerja. Nggak tau deh, aku nggak paham sama strategi bisnis Osamu.

Restorannya nggak terlalu besar tapi kelihatan luas. Furnitur serba kayu terpasang di segala penjuru. Ditambah, ada beberapa tanaman hias buatan yang menggantung yang menambah kesan sejuk di dalamnya. Dekorasinya benar-benar mirip dengan apa yang kuisi di kuisioner. Haha, kayaknya seleraku sama ya dengan kebanyakan orang.

"Silakan~" ucapnya seraya menarik kursiku.

"Apaan sih. Emangnya aku tuan putri." Aku pun duduk diikuti kursiku yang didorong pelan-pelan.

" _Anything for you, Your Highness._ " 

Bicaranya sih emang pakai bahasa Inggris, tapi logat Kansainya masih kelihatan. Untung aja aku bisa tahan ketawa.

Selagi Osamu pergi ke dapur, aku sibuk memainkan jari-jariku. Di restoran hanya ada kami berdua. Mendadak aku jadi canggung. Padahal, kita udah sering banget berdua. Kenapa tiba-tiba harus merasa canggung? Kayak baru kenal Osamu kemarin aja.

Datang-datang, dia membawa banyak makanan bahkan hampir memenuhi isi meja.

"Um … ini … yakin sebanyak ini?"

"Hm, makan aja sepuasnya."

"Ta–tapi kayaknya nggak bakal bisa aku habisin."

"Biasanya sih tindakan itu suka nggak sesuai sama ucapan. Coba lihat nanti. Aku yakin pasti semuanya bisa ludes ke perutmu."

"Huft … oke. Aku nggak janji bisa habisin lho ya."

"Hm."

Aku mulai menyuap makanan favoritku, yaitu _nanohana no karashiae_. Pada dasarnya, ini hanya sebuah sayuran yang dikasih saus tapi aku nggak paham kenapa bisa selezat ini. Bulu kudukku bergetar tiap indra pengecapku mengunyah.

"Enak?"

Aku mengangguk antusias. Osamu terkekeh dan ikut makan bersamaku.

Semuanya terasa diatur sedemikian rupa dan detail. Mulai dari dekorasi sampai lagu kesukaanku yang berupa lantunan instrumen tradisional Jepang. Pasti Osamu baca hasil kuesionernya dengan sangat khidmat kupikir.

Dan nggak kerasa, aku bisa menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang dihidangkan. Mantra apa yang dimasukkan Osamu ke dalam makanan buatannya?

Osamu tertawa remeh, "Tadi siapa ya yang bilang nggak bisa ngabisin makanannya."

"Berisik."

Dia tergelak, "Aku taro dulu ya piring-piring kotornya ke dapur."

"Aku mau bant—"

Osamu menggeleng, "Nggak. Tetep duduk di situ."

Aku menghela napas diikuti bibirku yang mengerucut.

Ternyata Osamu hanya menaruh piring-piring tersebut tanpa menyucinya. Mungkin besok kah? Entahlah. Tapi balik-balik, dia membawa dua _cup_ kecil berisi puding favoritnya dulu.

"Makanan penutup," ujarnya sambil meletakkan puding tersebut di hadapanku.

Aku terkekeh dan baru aja ingin mengambil satu sendok puding, Osamu angkat bicara, "Ah, tunggu. Makan pudingnya sekalian isi kuesioner. Udah kukirim lewat _chat_."

"Eh? Lagi?"

"Cuma sepuluh soal. Tapi … ini krusial. Soalnya aku butuh testimoni darimu."

"Woah, oke."

Aku mengecek hapeku.

"Jangan lupa kasih bintang lima ya, kakak."

"Maaf, nggak mau mas. Saya pinginnya kasih penilaian dengan jujur."

Lalu, kami berdua pun tertawa. 

Aku mengisi kuesioner diselingi memakan puding. Osamu juga sama sepertiku—memakan puding. Tapi, dia natap wajahku terus-terusan. Huft, jadi kurang fokus buat isi kuesionernya.

Saat udah selesai mengisi hingga soal terakhir, aku memencet _submit_ tapi ternyata masih ada satu halaman lagi yang berisi satu soal. Aku terkejut melihat soal tambahan tersebut.

"Sa–samu, ini … salah soal ya?" Aku menunjukkan layar hapeku yang terpampang soal terakhir.

"Jawab aja." Kedua tangannya menopang dagu dan ia tersenyum.

"I–ini pilihannya cuma _iya_ doang gimana aku jawabnya."

"Jadi jawabanmu?"

Aku terkekeh sebentar, "Iya, aku mau."

Ia menjentikkan jari, "Jawaban yang tepat."

Aku kasih tau aja. Soal terakhirnya itu "Jadian sama aku?" dan pilihan jawabannya hanya dua sekaligus kembar, yakni "Iya". Sebenarnya tanpa pilihannya kembar pun akan kujawab dengan sepenuh hati kalau aku ingin jadi pacar Osamu. Dan sebenarnya Osamu bilang kalo dari awal tuh responden kuesionernya hanya aku seorang. 

Sontak, bukan hanya wajahku yang memanas, hatiku pun ikutan. Aku nggak sangka, kalau ternyata akan ada seseorang yang menganggapku berharga. Dulu, aku itu udah pesimis duluan kalau masalah hubungan. Namun, takdir berkata lain.

"Mau pulang sekarang? Nanti kita nonton film dulu sebelum tidur."

Aku mengangguk antusias, "Mau!"

Saat menuju ke mobil, pinggangku dipeluk erat oleh salah satu tangan Osamu. Pipiku sekali-kali dicium olehnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, kita berdua mandi _di toilet yang berbeda_. Aku dan Osamu sama-sama memakai _sweater_ _couple_ yang pernah kita beli saat ada festival di Tokyo.

Di depan televisi, ternyata Osamu udah duduk selonjoran di sofa. Aku pun menghampirinya sambil membawa dua cangkir cokelat panas.

Cangkir Osamu aku letakkan di meja samping sofa sementara aku memegang cangkirku sendiri.

"Sini, duduk di sini." Osamu menepuk tempat kosong di antara kedua kaki panjangnya.

"Aku berat. Apalagi tadi habis makan banyak," ujarku agak sedikit cemberut.

"Halah … Berat kamu juga masih kalah sama karung beras."

"Bandinginnya kok sama karung beras sih."

Ragu-ragu, aku pun ikut duduk selonjoran di antara kedua kakinya. Kedua lengannya langsung melingkari perutku. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu lebarnya.

Saat itu, kami berdua menonton film animasi lawas buatan studio Ghibli. Sebenarnya bukan _kami berdua_ sih, lebih tepatnya aku _sendiri_ yang menonton. Karena udah sampai setengahnya pun Osamu nggak kunjung lihat layar televisi.

"Osamu, kamu nggak ketiduran di leherku kan?"

"Nggak … ini sambil nonton kok."

"Udah kayak vampir aja betahnya di leher. Emang di leherku ada apa sih?"

"Hm … nggak ada apa-apa. Aku cuma kangen sama wangi badanmu. Kok bisa manis?"

"Tapi tadi kan aku mandi pake sabun punyamu. Wanginya harusnya sama kayak kamu dong?"

"Harusnya. Tapi wangi vanila masih kecium tuh dari badan kamu."

"Huh, itu sih hidung kamu aja yang bermasalah."

Dia terkekeh. Napasnya terasa di leherku. Sebenarnya sejak dia diam di leherku sambil cium-cium sesekali, aku tuh udah nggak fokus sama filmnya. Di telingaku hanya terdengar suara detak jantungku sendiri dan napas milik Osamu.

"Akaashi, telinga sama pipimu merah kayak stroberi."

"E–efek kedinginan."

"Oh, kedinginan~" Osamu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang basah menyapu kupingku.

Aku memegang telingaku, "Sa–samu! Jangan kayak anjing gitu deh jilat-jilat seenaknya."

"Woah, kasar. Akaashi bisa ngomong kasar ternyata."

"Nggak tau ah."

Sialnya, saat itu aku terangsang. Aku pun menggigit bibir berusaha memikirkan jalan keluar. Ya cuma gimana mau berpikir _jernih_ kalau dari tadi leherku di endus-endus.

Tanganku terjulur untuk menaruh cangkir yang sedari tadi aku pegang ke meja, "Samu."

"Hm?"

"Ka–kamu kan udah berjuang keras ya nyampe sekarang."

"Terus?"

Aku berdeham, "Kayaknya … um … kamu berhak dapet makanan penutup."

"Oh, kamu mau puding? Ada kok di—"

"Bu–bukan buatku! Tapi buat kamu, Samu."

"Tapi aku udah kenyang."

"Um, begini. I–ini kan lagi dingin ya. Jadi menurutku, kamu butuh makanan yang bisa menghangatkan."

"Kamu mau ngomong apa sih sebenernya? Tumben kayak gini. Kamu bawa cemilan dari Tokyo?"

Aku memilin ujung _sweater_ , "Nggak …."

"Terus makanan penutupku apa?"

Kewarasanku telah hilang. Ditemani degup jantung yang menggila serta muka yang memerah, aku menyeletuk, "Aku."

Osamu nggak menjawab dan aku juga ikut terdiam. Saat itu, benar-benar aku seperti kehilangan muka. Apalagi nggak ada jawaban dari Osamu—sampai ingin kubur diri aja rasanya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, pipiku ditolehkan agar aku menatap matanya, "Kamu yakin pingin jadi makanan penutupku, hm?"

Memang senyuman Osamu itu menawan. Tapi waktu itu, seperti ada seribu makna yang tersirat di balik senyumannya. Kalau Osamu diibaratkan seperti rubah, sebentar lagi ia akan menerkam mangsanya.

Ah, persetan dengan rasa malu serta harga diri. Aku menganggap bahwa aku udah seutuhnya milik Osamu. Akhirnya, aku mengalungkan tangan di lehernya. 

" _Eat me until you're full, master_ ," bisikku sambil mencium bibirnya.

Mataku udak keburu terpejam. Jadi, aku nggak tau bagaimana ekspresinya saat itu. Tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau bahunya agak tersentak.

Tak lama, aku merasa bibirnya ikut membalas ciumanku. Agak memalukan karena aku yang menciumnya duluan tapi aku sendiri nggak tau bagaimana berciuman dengan benar. Meskipun literasiku dapat dibilang cukup banyak akan hal itu, kalau tidak pernah praktek apa gunanya?

Ujung-ujungnya aku pasrah diajak _bermain_ oleh lidahnya. Ruangan di mulutku disibukkan oleh tarian dari lidah kami berdua. Sesekali aku mengeluarkan desahan karena permainan Osamu yang sulit aku ikuti.

Aku melepaskan pagutan karena kehabisan oksigen. Napasku tersengal-sengal dan bodohnya dia hanya menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosa. Saliva yang tersisa di bibirku, ia jilat.

"Aku lebih suka makan di kasur."

Sial, aku benar-benar dibikin gila mendengar suara berat nan seraknya. 

Setelahnya, aku langsung digendong di depannya seperti koala. Bibirku dilahapnya dengan rakus sembari berjalan menuju ke kamar khusus tamu yang sangat dekat dari ruang televisi.

Aku dijatuhkan ke kasur. Osamu mengungkung badanku dan kedua pergelangan tanganku dikunci oleh tangannya. 

Ya … adegan selanjutnya bisa kalian tebak sendiri. Di kamar hanya dipenuhi suara decitan kasur serta desahan nggak tau malu dari mulutku. Dan—

Eh sebentar, kayaknya aku mendengar suara pintu depan. Ini emang waktunya Osamu pulang dari restoran sih. 

Um … mungkin segini dulu cerita perkuliahanku. Tolong jangan bilang ke Osamu ya kalau aku cerita hal ini ke kalian. Bisa-bisa aku digoda terus olehnya.

Mengutip dari salah satu penulis, yakni Masuji Ibuse, "Seperti bunga di tengah badai, hidup ini penuh dengan perpisahan."

Jadi … sampai jumpa di lain waktu. Terima kasih banyak karena udah menyempatkan diri membaca kisah perkuliahku. Aku harus segera menyambut Osamu. Dah~

  
  
  


Kesayangan kalian semua,

  
  


Miya Keiji ♥️

.  
.  
.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 2] Childhood Friends
> 
> —Bahasa baku & non-baku; 3.9k+ words  
> .  
> .  
> .

Tidak terik pun tidak mendung. 

Anak-anak berlarian kesana kemari dan tertawa, belum mengerti dengan beban hidup. Obrolan samar orang-orang yang lewat terdengar. Dari kejauhan, suara mesin kendaraan serta klakson ikut eksis dalam suasana. 

Hamparan rumput hijau dijadikan alas duduk bagi Osamu. Ia melempar kerikil pada sungai hingga kerikil tersebut memantul sebanyak lima kali. Riak air tercipta bersama suara pantulannya.

Sudah berjam-jam ia mengurus nasi berbentuk segitiga. Lelah sudah pasti. Makanya ia memilih untuk duduk di dekat sungai sendirian—menjauh dari keramaian.

Jadi ingat, saat kecil, Osamu sering bermain layang-layang atau pesawat terbang yang ia buat sendiri dari kertas bersama temannya dan juga kembarannya, Atsumu. Namun, kini ia sudah dewasa. Waktu bermainnya sangat sedikit. Kebanyakan yang ada di dalam kepalanya hanya terkait bisnis.

Helaan napas lolos dari mulutnya, "Aku harus beresin toko."

Ia berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk bagian belakangnya. Kedua kaki ia langkahkan menuju tenda tempat ia berjualan.

"Maaf, aku istirahatnya terlalu lama ya?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya menggeleng, "Nggak apa-apa. Lagipula kita juga mau tutup."

Osamu tergerak untuk menumpuk piring beserta gelas kotor yang akan dicucinya. Sementara pekerja lainnya memasukkan barang dagangan ke sebuah kotak penyimpanan.

"Permisi, apa masih buka?"

"Maaf, kami udah,"–Osamu menengok–

Badannya membeku kala netranya bertemu dengan netra sosok yang baru saja datang. Mendadak, ia lupa untuk mengedip.

"A—Akaashi?"

***

Langit menunjukkan warna abu-abu. Tanah dibasahi oleh hujan yang cukup deras. Osamu kecil, yang tengah memegang payung bergambar dinosaurus, melangkah membelah becekan.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat laki-laki, yang kira-kira seumurannya, sedang berdiam di kuil, berteduh. Ia pun menghampiri.

"Kamu nggak bawa payung?"

Sosok yang ditanya menggeleng.

Osamu tersadar bahwa wajah sosok yang sedang dihampirinya terlihat sembap dan tangan kecil yang sedang memegang kantong kresek itu terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Aku anterin. Rumah kamu di mana?"

Lagi-lagi dia hanya menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Payungku lumayan besar. Pasti cukup."

Yang diajak bicara hanya memalingkan wajah dan menggigit bibir. Alisnya bertautan sehingga menghasilkan kerutan di dahi.

_Dia nggak bisa bicara ya?_ batin Osamu.

"Kamu mau payungku?"

Tidak ada jawaban selain gelengan kepala lagi.

"Hm, ya udah. Aku duluan. Dah."

Becekan kembali ia belah dengan sol sandalnya. Tidak ada siapapun di jalanan selain dirinya, entah karena hujan atau karena sudah sore. Sudah mengambil beberapa langkah, ia berhenti.

Tangan kanannya memegang gagang payung sementara tangan kirinya masuk ke kantong jaket. Arah matanya menatap ke depan. Ia termenung di tengah jalan.

Merasa telah mendapat pencerahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Namun, kali ini menuju arah berlawanan.

Tak beberapa lama, ia sampai di kuil tadi. Seorang anak laki-laki yang sudah ia temui sebelumnya kini sedang berjongkok sambil memeluk lututnya. 

Suara langkah kakinya yang cukup kencang tersebut membuat anak laki-laki yang sedang menunduk, kini mendongak sejenak.

"Aku tunggu di sini sampai kamu mau pulang," ujar Osamu. Ia menutup payungnya dan menyandarkan badan di tembok kuil.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Osamu menatap tetes-tetes air yang berasal dari atap kuil. Tak sadar bahwa terlalu lama menatap, ia menguap. Lama-lama menjadi kantuk.

Merasa sosok di sampingnya kini berdiri, rasa kantuknya langsung menghilang. Ia mengerling sebentar sebelum kembali menatap rintik-rintik hujan.

"Nggak usah ditunggu."

Hampir bersamaan dengan ucapan tersebut, badan Osamu tersentak.

_Dia bisa bicara?_

"Kamu kenapa nggak mau pulang?"

"Hujan."

"Aku udah menawarkan payung."

"Nggak mau."

Osamu menoleh, "Kenapa?"

"Kamu orang asing. Kalo kata mamah jangan gampang percaya sama orang yang nggak dikenal."

"...Oh."

Baru saja tercipta suatu obrolan, sekarang justru sunyi lagi untuk beberapa lama.

"Miya Osamu, kelas 2 SD." Merasa ditatap, ia pun membalas menatap, "Kamu?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba perkenalan?"

"Biar kita bukan orang asing lagi."

"Oh." Dia menunduk, "Um … aku Akaashi Keiji. Kelas 2 SD juga."

"Hm, ya udah kita pulang sekarang."

Osamu meraih payung yang disandarkan. Akaashi membuka suara.

"Nggak mau."

Kepala Osamu agak dimiringkan, "Kita kan bukan orang asing lagi."

"Aku nggak mau menyusahkan. Kalau hujannya berhenti, nanti aku segera pulang."

"Nggak nyusahin. Aku cuma payungin kamu sampai rumah habis itu selesai."

Tiba-tiba, isakan tangis terdengar.

"E–eh? Kok nangis?" Panik, Osamu memegang kedua bahu laki-laki di sampingnya.

Akaashi menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, "Aku payah."

"H–hah?"

"Pasti aku udah bikin mamah khawatir … Coba aja tadi aku bawa payung … harusnya aku juga bisa cepat-cepat pulang … harusnya—"

Sebuah lengan tiba-tiba menyelimuti badannya. Matanya yang tadinya sedang tertutup karena terisak kini membelalak.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Osamu pernah tidak sengaja melihat bundanya menangis. Saat itu, ayahnya ada di tempat yang sama. Dan ia melihat ayahnya yang langsung memeluk bundanya. Tangisan bundanya semakin meledak. Namun, saat ayahnya mencium bibir sang bunda, isakan tangis mulai tak terdengar. Ya, anggap saja sekarang Osamu sedang mempraktekkan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya dulu.

"Kamu nggak payah."

"Ta—tapi mamah pasti udah nunggu lama di rumah."

"Terus kamu mau nyalahin diri sendiri karena nggak bisa mengendalikan hujan?"

Ucapan Osamu sih memang benar. Tetapi, Akaashi justru semakin menangis di dekapannya. Apa karena ucapannya atau karena dia masih merasa bersalah, Osamu tidak tau.

Kedua pipi gembul Akaashi ditangkup yang membuat kepalanya menjadi terangkat sedikit. Masing-masing bibir pun bertemu satu sama lain. Osamu mengecup Akaashi hingga dia tidak menangis lagi dan ini adalah cara terakhir yang ayahnya lakukan pada bundanya. Apa salahnya untuk mencoba jika memang berhasil?

Yang dicium sudah hilang warna kulit aslinya—berganti dengan warna merah layaknya tomat. Setelah dirasa cukup, Osamu melepaskan pagutan dan meraih tangannya, "Ayo pulang. Kalo nanti mamah kamu marah, aku bakal ikut jelasin."

Osamu melepas sebentar tangan Akaashi untuk membuka payungnya. Kemudian, ia genggam kembali tangan tersebut dan menariknya untuk mendekat pada tubuhnya. Akhirnya, di bawah payung yang sama, kedua anak kecil melangkah di atas becekan. Mereka tidak tau kalau jantung lawan bicara sama-sama berdegup tak karuan. Perbedaannya, yang satu sudah sangat memerah pipinya dan yang satunya lagi hanya memerah di ujung telinga.

Sesampainya di sebuah rumah tingkat dengan gaya minimalis, Akaashi mengetuk pintu ragu-ragu.

Pintu dibuka oleh seorang wanita yang baru memasuki umur 30-an. Tubuhnya dipeluk dengan erat, "Keiji! Kamu habis dari mana aja sayang … Mamah khawatir …"

Akaashi kembali terisak, "Ke–keiji minta maaf karena udah bikin mamah khawatir …."

Punggungnya dielus secara lembut, "Nggak apa sayang …." Merasa ada sosok lain, sang Mamah pun mendongak, "Ah, kamu temannya Keiji? Sini masuk dulu ke dalam. Di luar masih hujan."

Osamu segera menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih. Saya ingin langsung pulang aja. Permisi." 

Ketika ia berbalik, ujung jaketnya ditarik oleh tangan mungil, "Mi–miya tunggu dulu aja di rumahku …."

Anehnya ketika Akaashi yang menyuruh, ia menjadi sungkan untuk menolak. Alhasil, ia pun hanya bisa menuruti.

Dirinya dituntun menuju lantai atas dimana kamar Akaashi berada. Dan wah! kamar Akaashi sangat rapih, berbeda dengan kamarnya yang terlihat agak berantakan karena banyak barang. Maklum sih, ia juga sekamar dengan kembarannya, makanya kamarnya jadi terkesan agak sempit.

"Um … aku mau ambil cemilan dulu." Akaashi keluar meninggalkan Osamu yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Tanpa malu, Osamu melihat-lihat seisi kamar Akaashi. Medali yang kebanyakan emas berjejer di dinding. Piala serta sertifikat terpajang di dalam lemari. Matanya yang menangkap jejeran buku-buku di rak, iseng mengambil salah satu. Awalnya ia kira itu komik. Ternyata, itu adalah buku pengetahuan bergambar. Osamu langsung menutup kembali dan menghela napas. Tangannya kembali mencari buku lain dan hasilnya sama seperti tadi. Ia membatin, Dia nggak punya komik satu pun?

Akaashi telah kembali sambil membawa nampan yang berisi dua gelas cokelat panas dan beberapa kue. Ia meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja.

"Maaf lama. Tadi aku cuci muka sebentar."

Osamu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya ikut duduk lesehan di hadapan Akaashi. Sekarang yang terdengar hanyalah kunyahan dari biskuit yang renyah. Suasana mendadak canggung. Sebenarnya Osamu tidak canggung-canggung amat, karena mulutnya sibuk mengunyah dan otaknya yang sibuk fokus pada kelezatan yang sedang ia kunyah. Merasa sosok di hadapannya seperti tidak nyaman, ia memutuskan untuk membuka suara duluan.

"Kamu sekolah di mana?"

Akaashi yang sedari tadi menatap piring yang berisi kue, tersentak, "A–aku sekolah di SD XX."

"Eh? Sama dong kayak aku? Kamu kelas 2 apa?"

Mulai tertarik, Akaashi menatap balik, "2-5, kamu?"

"2-1. Pantes nggak pernah ketemu. Kelas kita bedanya dari ujung ke ujung."

"Oh …."

Obrolan terus berlanjut hingga suasana semakin mencair. Hujan belum kunjung reda. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menyusun puzzle berukuran besar. 

Terlalu keasyikan bermain, sampai tak sadar bahwa hujan di luar sudah berhenti. Osamu berpamitan dan pulang ke rumahnya yang ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Akaashi.

Keesokan harinya pada waktu istirahat di sekolah, seperti biasanya Osamu dan kembarannya, Atsumu, makan di kantin. Sebenarnya ia tak masalah untuk makan di kelas. Hanya saja, sudah menjadi naluri untuk mengikuti yang lebih tua ke mana-mana. Ia sih hanya sibuk makan sambil mendengarkan percakapan kembaran dan teman-temannya. Baru menyahut kalau memang ditanya.

Waktu istirahat selesai, ia pun balik ke kelas. Matanya menangkap suatu benda di atas mejanya.

"Hah? Kotak bekal siapa?"

Tangannya meraih secarik kertas kecil yang tertempel pada kotak bekal tersebut. Ia membaca setiap huruf dari tulisan yang terlewat rapih menurutnya.

_Maaf, kemarin aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih. Jadi, aku buatkan beberapa onigiri sebagai ucapan terima kasihku. Semoga suka._

_—Akaashi_

Ya, itulah isi kertasnya. Sontak, matanya langsung berbinar melihat kotak makan yang ada di atas mejanya tersebut. Baru saja ingin menyembunyikannya di kolong meja, kembarannya sudah terlebih dahulu melihat.

"Oi, Samu. Itu apa?"

"Nggak tau. Bekal orang lain kayaknya ketinggalan di mejaku."

"Coba lihat."

Osamu gelagapan dan langsung memeluk kotak bekal tersebut.

"Nggak boleh."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Ya nggak boleh. Emang kamu harus tau alasannya?"

Merasa kesal, Atsumu berusaha menarik kotak bekal yang berada di pelukan kembarannya.

"Aku ingin lihat!"

"Nggak boleh!"

"Emangnya kenapa?!"

"Tanganmu najis!"

"Hah?!"

Acara tarik-menarik bekal tersebut menjadi sengit bahkan sampai menggeser meja dan kursi di sekeliling mereka. Anak-anak di kelas menonton dengan wajah panik dan kebingungan.

_**PRAKK** _

Tutup bekal terpisah dengan kotaknya. Lantas, isi yang ada di dalam kotak bekal tersebut jatuh berserakan di lantai alias empat butir onigiri jatuh dengan sia-sia.

Mata mereka membesar melihat yang jatuh dan saling menganga. Osamu yang tersadar duluan, menengok ke arah kembarannya. Tanpa babibu, kerah seragam Atsumu ditarik.

"Atsumu BABI!"

Osamu menonjok pipi kembarannya tidak tahu ampun. Atsumu yang tidak terima, ikut membalas. Di sekitar mulai berbisik-bisik—ada yang panik ada pula yang menikmati pertontonan.

Tak lama, wali kelas 2-1 datang ke kelas dan segera melerai pertikaian si kembar. Sehabis itu, mereka berdua sama-sama dibawa menuju ruang konseling.

Saat pulang sekolah, Osamu berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan menyisakan jarak sekitar lima meter di belakang kembarannya.

"Miya!"

Dua orang menengok dan yang memanggil terkesiap.

Kepala dimiringkan ke kanan, "Eh? Ada dua Miya?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"Akaashi!" Osamu menghampiri sosok yang masih bingung dengan keadaan.

"K–kok miya bisa ada dua? Kamu kembar—"

"Oi, kamu siapa?" sahut Atsumu yang ternyata juga mendekat.

Osamu langsung menyembunyikan Akaashi di belakangnya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat."

"Hah … ? Emangnya kenapa?! Aku lebih tua darimu jadi aku harus tau!"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"HAH?!" Atsumu menarik kedua kerah Osamu.

Yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di belakang, akhirnya membuka suara, "U–udah. Kalian kenap—"

Tangan yang berada di kerahnya, Osamu tepis, "Aku lagi nggak mau bicara denganmu." Ia meraih pergelangan tangan sosok yang berada di belakangnya, "Ayo Akaashi."

Keduanya berjalan melewati Atsumu yang masih menahan amarah. Tiba-tiba, tangan Akaashi ditarik ke arah yang berlawanan. Osamu segera menengok kala genggamannya lepas dari Akaashi.

"Lepas." Aura di sekitar Osamu gelap. Matanya melihat dengan tajam.

"Nggak, sebelum kamu mau ngasih tau dia ini siapa. Atau aku bisa tanyakan langsung aja."

Tangan Akaashi yang lain ditarik dan sekarang menjadi ajang tarik-tarikan. Bedanya, kalau tadi saling menarik kotak bekal, sekarang saling menarik tangan manusia yang tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Berawal dari bingung, lelah, dan menjadi marah, Akaashi menepis tangan-tangan yang sedang berusaha menariknya.

"Sebenarnya kalian itu ada masalah apa?!"

Seketika, si kembar sama-sama terdiam mendengar bentakan.

Akaashi mengatur napas sejenak, "Kalian berdua ikut aku."

Ya … memang sih mereka bertiga masih di bahu jalan yang mana masih banyak anak sekolahan sedang berlalu-lalang. Akhirnya, Akaashi membawa mereka berdua menuju taman perumahan yang cukup luas. 

Kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada, "Huft … jadi ada masalah apa?"

"Atsumu jatuhin bekal buatanmu."

"Lagian Osamu nggak mau jawab pas aku tanya!"

"Soalnya kamu suka nyuri makanan orang lain!"

"Apa salahnya berbagi!"

"Berbagi dan mencuri itu beda, bodoh!"

Aduh, lagi-lagi berantem. Akaashi memutar bola mata dan mendengus.

" **Berhenti**."

Dua mulut yang sedang beradu bacot langsung terdiam.

"Fu … jadi bekal dariku jatuh?"

Si kembar mengangguk.

"Dan Osamu belum makan sedikitpun?"

Dengan semangat, Osamu mengangguk.

"Dan itu karena kalian berkelahi. Benar?"

Tidak ada anggukan ataupun gelengan. Kedua sosok di hadapannya justru saling membuang muka. 

Akaashi menghela napas lagi, "Kalian bisa ikut ke rumahku kalau mau. Nanti aku buatkan onigiri untuk kalian berdua."

Tanpa menunggu lama, sorotan mata dari masing-masing si kembar memancarkan cahaya seperti anak anjing yang akan diajak bermain. Akaashi pun memimpin jalan menuju rumahnya.

Sepi adalah satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan suasana di rumahnya. Ayahnya bekerja di luar kota sementara ibunya bekerja hingga larut malam. Sejak kecil, Akaashi sudah dibiasakan untuk mandiri.

Namun, dengan adanya si kembar yang sedang duduk manis di depan layar televisi, rumah Akaashi jadi tidak sehening biasanya. Ternyata, tidak buruk juga mengundang teman ke rumah. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka bertiga memakan onigiri beserta makanan kecil lainnya hingga sore hari.

Atsumu tetaplah Atsumu dan Osamu tetaplah Osamu. Masing-masing pasti memiliki kesukaan yang tidak ingin mereka bagi satu sama lain. Cukup rupa saja yang mereka bagi, selain itu jangan. Dalam kasus ini, Akaashi masuk ke dalam daftar kesukaan Osamu tanpa ia ketahui. Padahal, sudah jelas-jelas Osamu terlihat lebih egois dan posesif jika menyangkut dirinya. Akaashi yang tidak peka atau ia membutuhkan bukti yang lebih banyak? Atsumu yang hanya ingin bermain sama Akaashi saja langsung Osamu pisahkan. 

Dibalik raut datar Osamu, sebenarnya ia juga memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa lebih mendapatkan apa yang ia suka. Ia tau bahwa Akaashi sangat suka belajar. Agar dapat lebih dekat, ia tinggal minta diajarkan saja sama Akaashi. Ya … sekalian benar-benar mengasah ilmunya juga. Jadi dapat keduanya, kan? Akaashi sendiri kalau mengajar juga enak menurutnya. Tegas tapi tetap sabar. Menjelaskannya pun jelas tidak belibet. Hampir menjadi rutinitas Osamu minta diajarkan di rumah Akaashi. Pernah sih Akaashi meminta untuk mengajari di rumahnya, tapi lagi-lagi, ia takut kalau Atsumu akan menggangu.

"Ini artinya akan beda lagi kalau dipasangkan dengan kanji lain. Jawabannya juga ada sebenarnya dari teks. Dan yang ini salah—"

Dua hal yang paling disukai Osamu tentang Akaashi saat sedang mengajarnya, yaitu suara dan wajah. Nada suara lembut Akaashi itu bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur untuknya. Ditambah, memandangi wajah Akaashi yang bikin hati tenang, semakin membuatnya ingin terlelap. Akan tetapi, ia bersikeras untuk tetap terbangun saat Akaashi menjelaskan daripada dimarahi nantinya.

"—karena kamu mengartikan kanjinya satu persatu. Seharusnya, kamu artikan secara keseluruhan karena maknanya akan–kamu mendengarkan aku nggak sih daritadi?" 

Osamu yang sedang menopang dagu menjawab, "Denger kok."

"Coba ulang apa yang aku omongin."

Dengan sangat lancar Osamu menjelaskan semua yang telah Akaashi ucapkan kepadanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Akaashi hanya bisa mengerutkan kening serta menganga karena tidak percaya dengan kemampuan Osamu. Padahal, ia yakin seratus persen kalau Osamu sedari tadi menatap ke wajahnya, bukan ke buku pelajaran yang sedang ia ajarkan. Apa jangan-jangan ia yang terlalu percaya diri?

Osamu menyeringai di akhir penjelasannya.

"Ka–kalo aku lagi mengajarkan tuh lihat ke bukunya. Jangan lihat ke arah yang lain."

"Emang aku lihat ke mana?" Topangan dagu Osamu mendekat ke sosok di sampingnya.

"Nggak tau. Pikir sendiri."

Osamu tergelak sementara Akaashi memaksakan untuk lanjut belajar agar Osamu tidak tertawa lagi. Di tengah-tengah menjelaskan, Akaashi menatap Osamu dan benar saja ternyata Osamu sedang menatapnya dari tadi.

"Sa–samu! Udah kubilang kan lihatnya ke buku. Di wajahku emangnya ada apa sih?"

Osamu menatap manik netra indah Akaashi tepat sasaran. Ia mengedipkan mata sekali secara perlahan, "Ada semuanya yang aku butuhkan." Ia pun terkekeh sebelum berbaring di atas karpet berbulu. Kedua tangannya disatukan untuk dijadikan bantal di bawah kepalanya, "Aku mau istirahat sebentar."

Melihat Osamu yang sudah berbaring, Akaashi menghela napas panjang. 

Heran, Osamu itu orangnya mudah sekali paham apa yang ia jelaskan. Dikasih soal oleh Akaashi saja bisa jawab dengan benar. Terus kenapa di sekolah masih remedial? Masa disengaja? Tidak mungkin. Ya … daripada memusingkan hal tersebut, lebih baik Akaashi lanjut kerjakan latihan saja. 

Suara ujung pensil yang menari di atas kertas mulai terdengar. Sedang asyik-asyiknya menulis, tiba-tiba kaos belakangnya ditarik.

"E–ehh!" Punggung Akaashi bertabrakan dengan karpet lembut. Ia menatap horror si pelaku yang menariknya. Yang ditatap? Hanya memasang wajah kalem tanpa dosa.

"Istirahat dulu. Otak kamu nanti kecapean."

Akaashi mendengus tapi tetap menuruti ucapan Osamu. 

Keduanya saling menatap langit-langit rumah tanpa bersuara—saling hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Bahaya, kalau begini terus bisa-bisa Akaashi ketiduran. Sebelum ia ingin duduk, Osamu terlebih dahulu angkat bicara.

"Kalo udah gede, Akaashi mau tinggal sama aku nggak?"

Akaashi menoleh, "Eh?" 

Tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya Akaashi benar-benar harus menjawabnya. Ia pun kembali menatap langit-langit, "Um … entahlah. Mungkin mau?"

"Huft … aku benci tinggal sama Atsumu. Suka pake pakaianku tanpa bilang-bilang, curi puding di kulkas, banyak ngerocos hal gak berguna. Pokoknya dia menyebalkan. Parahnya, aku malah sekamar sama orang itu. Udah minta bunda buat beda kamar, nggak diturutin."

Akaashi terdiam sejenak, "Rumahmu kayaknya ramai nggak kayak di rumahku. Apa suasanya enak?"

"Nggak juga. Aku agak kesal suka disuruh ini itu sama bunda dan nenek. Atsumu juga berisik. Mending temenin kamu di sini. Jujur aja, sebenarnya kamu merasa kesepian kan sering ditinggal sendiri di rumah?"

Akaashi memainkan pensil mekanik yang berada di tangan, "Nggak tau. Mamah dan papah meninggalkan aku di rumah karena mereka bekerja. Dan itu untuk kebaikan aku sendiri. Lagipula, nggak ada salahnya juga aku mandiri."

"Cih, terlalu memaksa. Pokoknya kalo udah gede kita harus tinggal bareng. Biar kamu nggak kesepian dan biar aku juga nggak keberisikan."

"Tapi aku agak takut kalo tinggal bareng kamu."

Osamu menoleh, "Ha … ?"

"Kamu orangnya sembrono banget. Ingat nggak tahun lalu waktu kita berdua tersesat di tempat rekreasi karena tertinggal rombongan?"

"Inget."

"Udah kubilang mending kita tunggu di satu titik, kamunya malah bawa aku ke mana-mana. Padahal aku udah panik setengah mati gimana kalo kita nggak akan bertemu lagi dengan—"

"Ujung-ujungnya kamu juga suka. Pipi kamu juga merah terus tuh waktu kita main wahana."

"Te–tetap aja kamu suka seenaknya bertindak."

"Tapi aku masih tanggung jawab. Aku nggak mungkin mencelakai kita berdua khususnya kamu. Pokoknya, kamu harus bahagia."

Tidak ada tanggapan. Osamu melirik sebentar ke sebelahnya. Diam-diam, ia tersenyum puas karena melihat wajah Akaashi yang memerah.

"Omong-omong, gede itu kapan? Kita harus tunggu berapa lama lagi biar jadi gede?"

"Um … setara dengan orang tua kita mungkin? Lagipula, kalau mau tinggal serumah bukannya harus sekeluarga? Kita kan udah beda orang tua."

"Gampang, nikah aja kalo begitu biar sama kayak mereka."

Akaashi langsung menatap wajah sosok di sampingnya, "Eh? Emangnya bisa semudah itu?"

Osamu balas menatap, "Ya emangnya harus sesusah itu?"

Akaashi terdiam. Ia kembali menatap langit-langit dan memainkan pencil mekaniknya.

Tangannya disikut. Akaashi balik menoleh lagi dan melihat Osamu yang tengah mengacungkan jari manisnya. Akaashi bingung.

"Ayo kita berjanji."

"Janji?"

"Kalo kita udah gede, kita harus tinggal bareng. Janji?"

Sudut bibir Akaashi terangkat, "Janji."

Jari manis yang sama-sama masih mungil bertautan. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Tak lama, Osamu terbangun duluan diikuti oleh Akaashi. 

Akaashi yang hendak mengambil buku dekat Osamu, tanpa permisi, langsung dikecup jidatnya secara kilat.

Tubuhnya membeku. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum menoleh patah-patah seperti robot kepada yang mengecupnya tadi, "E–eh …?"

"Kamu tau arti ciuman di jidat?"

Akaashi menggeleng. Raut kejut di wajahnya belum luntur.

"Cari sendiri."

"H–hah?"

Osamu membuka buku tulisnya, "Lanjut. Tadi yang ini kayak gimana?"

Benar-benar jahat. Akaashi bahkan masih memproses kejadian tapi sudah disuruh mengajarkan lagi. Bagaimana bisa fokus kalau habis dicium tiba-tiba kayak tadi? Parahnya, ia malah jadi teringat juga ciuman pertamanya dengan Osamu di kuil satu tahun yang lalu. Sial.

Pulang-pulang, Osamu hanya cengar-cengir. Satu rumah menatapnya aneh. Jarang si bungsu secara terang-terangan memperlihatkan wajah sumringahnya. Atsumu sendiri sampai bergidik ngeri. Bahkan, pudingnya dihabiskan oleh kembarannya pun tidak digubris oleh Osamu—ini berlaku untuk satu hari saja sih.

Kita semua tau bahwa merupakan hal yang normal apabila muncul rasa senang dan tidak sabar di kala membuat janji dengan seseorang. Apalagi, janji tersebut dianggap sangat sakral. Rasanya, ingin cepat-cepat aja terlaksana janji tersebut apapun halangannya. 

Namun … tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa tidak ada satupun yang tau mengenai skenario hari esok. Siapa yang tau kalau ternyata Akaashi akan pindah rumah secara mendadak tanpa pernah menceritakan apapun ke Osamu sebelumnya? 

Bayangkan orang yang kalian sayangi pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan apapun. Satu kata patah pun juga tidak. Kecewa? Jelas. Marah? Apalagi. Osamu bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya apa yang salah selama ini?

Saat tau berita kepindahan Akaashi dari bundanya, ia langsung kabur menuju bukit dekat sungai yang biasa ia tongkrongi bersama Akaashi. Kerikil-kerikil kecil ia remas dan ia lempar dengan kuat ke arah sungai. Tangannya mulai terkotori oleh tanah. Tetapi siapa yang peduli? Yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah nasib janjinya yang sudah ia buat dengan Akaashi beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa jangan-jangan selama ini Akaashi hanya menganggapnya sebagai orang yang numpang lewat saja?

Saat itu, ia masih kecil untuk mengerti hal-hal tersebut. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya meratapi, menangis, marah, dan akhirnya menerima walaupun harus meninggalkan suatu trauma bagi dirinya sendiri. 

Beranjak dewasa, Osamu sudah tidak terlalu memusingkan hal tersebut. Anggap saja dulu ia hanya bermain-main saat membuat janjinya. Toh, dulu masih kecil. Boro-boro bisa memikirkan hal secara matang. Apalagi untuk membuat janji "tinggal bersama" dengan seseorang yang bahkan ia tidak tahu perasaanya, dimana lokasinya, dan apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. 

Masa bodoh. Osamu tidak peduli lagi. Lebih baik memikirkan hal yang lebih penting dibandingkan memikirkan janji yang tidak jelas.

***

"Oh … ternyata kamu benar-benar pindah ke Tokyo."

"Haha … udah lama sekali ya? Terakhir itu kelas 3 SD berarti … 13 tahun yang lalu?"

"Hm."

Sedari tadi Osamu hanya menatap sungai. Akaashi, menyadari raut wajah lawan bicaranya yang terlihat menahan marah, menjadi gugup, "A–aku payah."

Osamu menoleh. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan kalimat tersebut.

Akaashi memeluk kedua kakinya, "Entah kenapa, dulu aku sangat takut buat kasih tau kalau aku mau pindah rumah. Aku udah kesal dan kecewa duluan. Dan biar kamu nggak sedih karena aku pindah, aku ingin buat kamu benci sama aku."

"Ha?"

"Aku juga takut kalau liat mukamu sebelum aku pindah."

"Kenapa?"

"Takut aku semakin nggak mau pergi."

Ekspresi Osamu mendadak sedikit berubah. Kedua alisnya terangkat diikuti matanya yang agak membesar.

"Harusnya dulu aku mencoba diskusi ya sama orang tuaku. Coba aja aku mau usaha sedikit. Mungkin sekarang—"

"Terus kamu mau nyalahin diri kamu sendiri karena nggak bisa ngebantah perintah orang tuamu?"

"Eh?"

Osamu mencabut sehelai rumput, "Aku emang marah waktu kamu pindah tanpa bilang-bilang. Frustasi berhari-hari bahkan sampai mengunjungi rumahmu berminggu-minggu. Tapi, kalau alasanmu kayak gitu mungkin bisa aku mengerti."

Keduanya terdiam. Osamu melirik Akaashi yang sedang memainkan jari-jarinya. Dan ia sudah sangat hapal kalau itu tanda Akaashi sedang gugup.

"Um … a–aku tau sih ini aneh apalagi aku yang menanyakannya." Akaashi terkekeh, "Apa janji kita masih berlaku?"

Sontak, napas Osamu tertahan. Tidak disangka selama ini dia berusaha melupakan janji yang pernah ia buat dengan Akaashi dulu, kini diingatkan kembali. Ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Akaashi tertawa kikuk, "Ahaha … a–aku bercanda. Nggak mungkin juga kan kamu masih ingin tinggal bersam—"

"Masih."

Akaashi menengok sebentar sebelum menunduk kembali, "Ng–nggak apa jangan dianggap serius. Aku hanya asal bica—"

"Masih."

Keduanya menengok satu sama lain. Antar netra bertemu, melepas kerinduan dalam kebisuan. 

Lama-lama, mereka terkekeh dan berakhir dengan tertawa bersama.

"Ahaha, asal kamu tau, sampai sekarang aku masih merasa kesepian. Menyedihkan sekali, bukan?" Akaashi mengelap matanya yang sedikit berair, entah itu air karena tertawa atau terharu.

"Nggak apa. Selagi ada aku, pasti kamu—"

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah benda kenyal yang menempel pada keningnya. Sekujur badannya membatu.

Setelah beberapa detik, Akaashi menjauh, "Kamu tau kan arti ciuman di jidat?" Ia tersenyum di akhir kalimat.

Gawat. Ini tidak baik untuk jantungnya.

"Pa–padahal, awalnya aku berniat untuk marah."

"Pfftt, ahaha. Nggak apa marah aja. Aku emang berhak dimarahi." Akaashi tertawa hingga matanya mengecil membentuk bulan sabit. Pipinya yang sedikit merona terlukis di wajahnya.

Osamu tersenyum melihat sosok di sampingnya yang sedang tertawa dengan cerah. Bagaimana ingin marah jika yang ia lihat sosok manis dan rupawan? Sial, ia baru sadar kalau semakin dewasa, Akaashi malah semakin terlihat manis. Mengapa semua yang menyangkut Akaashi sangat mudah membuat ia tertarik? Huft, sudah seperti obat candu.

Saat itu, di pikirannya muncul satu pertanyaan baru.

_Enaknya kita berdua tinggal di mana ya?_

. 

. 

.


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 3: Royalty]
> 
> —Bahasa baku; 860+ words  
> .  
> .  
> .

Cahaya bulan menerobos masuk lewat jendela besar yang terbuka lebar. Sekelompok jangkrik sibuk menyanyi layaknya paduan suara. Dari luar, hembusan angin menggoyangkan tirai sekaligus menyapu sosok yang tengah berkutat dengan buku tebalnya. Pena yang dipegang bergerak kesana-kemari membuat suatu tulisan di atas kertas yang sedikit kusam.

**_Tok tok tok_ **

Yang mengetuk asal menyelonong masuk sebelum diberi persetujuan. Tetapi yang sedang menulis juga tidak merasa terganggu—terlampau hafal terkait siapa yang baru saja membuka pintu.

Sebuah kursi ditarik hingga berada tepat di sebelah kursinya. Satu tangan menopang dagu. Matanya melirik apa yang sedang ditulis, "Kali ini apa? Catatan? Laporan?"

Tanpa memalingkan wajah, ia menjawab, "Tesis."

"Tesis? Kau habis menemukan obat baru?"

"Bukan  _ baru _ . Aku hanya ingin menyempurnakan teoriku kepada Profesor Ryota."

"Hm …."

Jari-jemari bermain di rambut ikalnya yang pendek. Kemudian, turun untuk melingkari telinga dan merosot menuju rahang hingga berhenti di dagu. Iseng, dagu tersebut ditarik hingga membuat si pemilik terganggu.

"Kenap—eh? Pakaianmu rapi sekali. Habis menghadiri acara?"

"Akaashi, apa kau ingat hari ini hari apa?"

Salah satu alisnya naik, "Sabtu?"

Masih sambil memegang dagunya, pria di sampingnya tersenyum dengan sorot mata yang teduh. Akaashi bingung. Mengapa seakan-akan ia masih harus menjawab?

Tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah lampu di atas kepalanya.

"U–ulang tahunmu!" Kedua alis terangkat. Mata membelalak.

Tangan yang berada di dagu terlepas karena Akaashi berdiri dari kursi kayunya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Ia menengok jam dinding, "Ah, jam setengah dua belas berarti pestanya masih berlangsung. Sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu."

Belum mengambil satu langkah, pergelangan tangannya sudah ditarik hingga tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan tubuh yang menariknya. Karena perbedaan tinggi yang kecil, keduanya hampir saja berciuman.

"Kita disini saja."

Kedua tangan Akaashi bersandar pada bahu lebar sosok yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya, "Tapi pestanya masih berlangsung. Nanti kamu dimarahi kalau kabur seperti ini."

"Aku sudah minta izin. Bahkan, ibu menanyakan perihal dirimu sedari tadi. Mungkin efek kau pernah menyembuhkan penyakit ibuku dulu, beliau jadi terlihat lebih sayang denganmu daripada anak kandungnya sendiri," ucapnya dengan bibir mengerucut ke bawah.

Akaashi terkekeh, "Maafkan aku." Ia mengecup bibir pria di depannya. Awalnya hanya ingin mengecup singkat. Namun, apa daya tengkuknya yang kembali ditarik agar tidak melepas pagutan.

Ia menggumam di pertengahan ciuman yang hangat, "Selamat ulang tahun, Miya."

"Miya?"

"Miya Atsumu juga ulang tahun, bukan?"

Suara decakan terdengar, "Disini hanya ada aku."

"Ahaha … Baiklah, selamat ulang tahun Tuan Pangeran Osamu." Akaashi menggesek hidung mereka berdua dengan gemas, "Tidak terasa kau sudah dua puluh satu tahun. Mau hadiah apa? Teh dandelion favoritmu? Permen krisan? Atau—"

"Kamu."

"Eh?" Matanya berkedip dengan cepat.

"Malam ini, bisakah kita menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk seharian dan melupakan kesibukan masing-masing sejenak?"

Akaashi mencolek hidung mancung di depannya, "Tentu. Ini adalah harimu. Kau boleh minta apapun yang kau mau."

"Kalau begitu … aku ingin minta hari ulang tahunku dilakukan setiap hari."

Akaashi mendengus. Senyumnya terangkat lebih lebar.

"Agar kita dapat selalu berduaan."

Tangannya tak kuasa menahan diri untuk bergerak menelusuri setiap helai rambut. Ia merapikan poni yang mulai kehilangan kilap dari minyak argannya, "Mari kita tanyakan terlebih dahulu kepada tesis beserta laporanku yang menumpuk."

Kening Akaashi dikecup pelan, "Pada akhirnya, diriku masih kalah prioritas ya dengan mereka."

Yang lebih pendek terkikik. Ia menggoyangkan pipi pria bersurai abu-abu dengan kedua tangannya, "Kau juga prioritasku. Kalau aku berhenti belajar, siapa yang akan mengobatimu?"

Osamu mempererat pelukan. Kepalanya beristirahat di sebuah bahu kecil. Ia berujar, "Aku bersyukur karena kau mau menjadi bagian di Kerajaan Miya, Akaashi."

Suara jangkrik berganti dengan suara degupan jantung. Alirah dalam darah mulai mengalir menuju paras manisnya, "Aku juga sangat tersanjung karena mendapat kasih sayang di sini dan dapat bertemu denganmu."

Kepala yang sedang beristirahat akhirnya terbangun. Netra teduh miliknya beradu dengan netra hijau tua kebiruan yang tak kalah teduh. Sinar rembulan memantulkan gemerlap manik netra, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi terpana, "Tetaplah di sisiku," lirihnya penuh harap.

Surai abu-abu kembali diusap, "Pasti. Tetapi, secara praktik, mungkin aku akan lebih kerap di samping buku catatanku." Ia tersenyum menggoda.

Kekehan kecil lolos dari bibir lawan bicara, "Sudah kuduga, jawabanmu akan seperti itu."

"Ya … kau memang yang paling tau diriku, Tuan Pangeran."

Perlahan namun pasti, keduanya saling menghapus jarak yang ada. Mata dipejamkan seraya bibir yang semakin mendekat hingga menempel satu sama lain. Pagutan mesra tersebut bergerak secara dinamis. Akaashi mencondongkan badan—meminta lebih. Dengan senang hati, Osamu memberi. 

Bibir tipis merah mudanya digigit agar memberi akses lidah Osamu yang sedari tadi tidak sabaran ingin masuk. Ruang mulut Akaashi mendadak menjadi tempat berdansa bagi kedua lidah. Rasa manis vanila, yang diperkiraan Akaashi berasal dari kue ulang tahun, terasa di salivanya. Sementara Osamu dapat mengecap sengatan pahit khas bunga saffron dari lidah yang sedang dikunjunginya. Kepala mereka bergerak menyesuaikan tarian di bibir. Ada cumbu yang terselip di saat mengambil napas. Setiap tawa kecil yang keluar, dipotong oleh kecupan yang lebih panas. Osamu bergerak maju agar Akaashi terjatuh di kasur empuk. Akaashi sendiri hanya menurut, mengikuti setiap alur permainan oleh sang pangeran yang sedang berulang tahun.

Rupanya di laut malam, bintang-bintang masih belum cukup untuk menemani bulan yang sedang cemburu kala melihat tingkah laku kedua insan yang tengah kasmaran. Tugas tesis beserta tumpukan surat afiliasi yang harus segera ditandatangani pun juga diabaikan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Hari ini adalah hari spesial yang mana hanya terjadi satu kali selama satu tahun. Biarlah mereka melepas rindu untuk sejenak sebelum ditimpa dengan beban hidup yang baru.

.

.

.


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 4: Established Relationship]
> 
> —Bahasa semi-baku; 1k+ words  
> .  
> .  
> .

_Popcorn_? Udah. Soda? Udah. Bantal? Udah. Suhu ruangan? Pas.

Sip, semua udah lengkap. Tinggal nonton.

Tanpa babibu, aku menyamankan posisi di atas _sofa_ _bed_ yang empuk. Kepala disandarkan di punggung sofa yang telah kutaruh bantal besar dan kemudian kaki kuselonjorkan. Hari ini merupakan hari keberuntungan karena bisa pulang dengan cepat. Jadi, masih sempat nonton seri film kesukaan.

Tapi ada satu yang kurang, yaitu nggak ada yang bisa dipeluk. Biasanya nontonnya berdua. Tapi kali ini, hanya bisa memeluk _popcorn_. Harusnya malam ini bisa jadi kesempatan bagus untuk _cuddle_ mumpung kita sama-sama pulang cepat. Ya ... tapi nggak bisa dipaksakan juga.

Baru mulai filmnya, tatapanku udah fokus menangkap setiap gerakan gambar di layar, sedangkan tanganku sibuk menyuapi _popcorn_ demi _popcorn_ ke dalam mulut. Sesekali mengedip dan sesekali mengerutkan kening. Seri film yang sedang kutonton bercerita tentang detektif. Setiap kali menonton, suka ikut mikir dan menebak jalan keluar misteri yang disajikan. 

"Osamu."

Badanku tersentak. Aku menoleh ke belakang, ke sumber suara.

_Sejak kapan dia berdiri di belakangku?_

"Kenapa?" Aku melirik sebentar ke beberapa lembaran kertas yang sedang dia peluk sebelum menatap wajah lelahnya kembali.

Sedari tadi, matanya menatap mangkuk _popcorn_ yang berada di pangkuanku. Aku pun menawari, "Mau? Ambil aja."

"Singkirin," ucapnya ketus.

Aku mengerutkan jidat, "Ha?"

Dia berjalan memutar agar kita nggak dibatasi punggung sofa. Kedua tangannya langsung meraih mangkuk _popcorn_ yang berada di pangkuanku dan ia taruh di meja yang letaknya tidak jauh. Aku hanya diam mengamati tingkahnya. Setelah itu, dengan seenaknya dia duduk di antara kedua kakiku. Kepalanya ndusel di dadaku. Aku pun semakin bingung.

_Dia kenapa?_

"Keiji?" 

"Hm?" gumamnya.

Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang terbungkus oleh piyama berwarna hitam yang persis sama dengan piyamaku, "Kerjaanmu udah selesai?"

Dia hanya menghela napas. Aku pun mengusap-usap rambutnya yang lembut. Ah, akhirnya ada yang bisa kupeluk.

Akhirnya aku melanjutkan acara menontonku sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya. Rasanya jadi semakin hangat kalau ada yang bisa dipeluk. Kenapa nggak dari tadi aja kayak gini?

"Samu."

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televisi sebentar, "Ya?"

Jari-jemarinya menarik serta memilin piyama yang kupakai, "Menurutmu gimana kalau zombi bisa kembali menjadi manusia hanya karena ciuman dari orang yang disukainya?"

_Oh, ini masalah cerita baru penulisnya ya._

"Ya bagus. Dia bisa kembali jadi manusia tanpa perlu repot-repot cari obat."

"Tapi aneh. Harusnya dalam jarak satu meter aja si zombi udah terbawa nafsunya buat makan manusia, meskipun itu orang yang dia suka."

"Nggak aneh. Zombi sendiri udah fiksi. Apapun jalan ceritanya itu terserah penulis."

"Hm, iya sih." Keiji membetulkan posisi. Punggungnya bersandar di atas dadaku dan bahuku dijadikan bantal oleh kepalanya. Ia membaca lembaran kertas yang tadi ia bawa.

Aku mencuri ciuman di jidatnya, "Emang kamu maunya kayak gimana akhirnya?"

"Um … aku mikirnya harus dengan obat. Atau, zombi itu terpaksa harus dibunuh agar virusnya nggak menyebar. Mending kayak gitu kan daripada lewat perasaan yang nggak jelas."

Aku mengeratkan pelukan di perutnya, "Kejamnya~ Khas kamu banget." Aroma manis yang berasal dari lehernya kuendus dalam-dalam. Gawat, bisa-bisa aku mabuk hanya karena aroma tubuhnya.

"Keiji."

"Hm?"

"Misal aku jadi zombi, kamu bakal apa?"

"Ya kubunuh. Simpel," jawabnya tanpa ragu.

Aku hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban percaya dirinya.

"Tapi aku nggak bisa bayangin kamu jadi zombi."

"Kenapa? Karena aku ganteng?"

Dia menoleh kepadaku sebentar dengan tatapan sinis, "Bukan. Kalau kamu jadi zombi, pasti kamu bakal jadi zombi teraneh."

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya kamu bakal jadi satu-satunya zombi yang doyan makan onigiri bukan otak manusia."

"Pfft, ahaha benar juga." Wajahku berhamburan di lehernya hingga dia merasa terganggu, "Tapi jika orang-orang mulai tertipu dengan sikapku yang suka onigiri, mungkin secara diam-diam mending aku makan manusianya sekaligus."

"Huh … dasar licik."

Aku hanya menjawab dengan cengiran yang nggak bisa Keiji lihat—secara dia menatap kertas melulu dari tadi. Dan tontonan di layar mulai tak kekejar olehku. Lama-kelamaan, otakku malah jadi sibuk berfantasi dengan Keiji. Ugh, baru ingat aku udah jarang dapat jatah.

"Samu."

Aku mengerjapkan mata dengan cepat, "Y–ya?"

Kepalanya masih menunduk, menatap selebaran kertas. Sesekali pena di tangannya bergerak entah mencoret apa, "Aku jadi penasaran kalau benar-benar ada zombi bakal kayak gimana."

Ujung hidungku tak tahan untuk mengusap-usap surainya—terlanjur gemas dengan makhluk yang sedang kupeluk.

"Katanya akan kamu bunuh?"

"Iya, tapi kira-kira aku akan bertahan berapa lama? Dan emangnya zombi seseram itu?"

"Kalau zombinya seperti aku sih ya nggak bakal seram, yang ada kamu bakal terpana."

Lagi-lagi, aku diberi tatapan sinis olehnya yang malah terlihat lucu di mataku. Aku hanya menampakkan senyuman lebar hingga mataku membentuk bulan sabit.

Dia mendengus, "Aku nggak paham kamu bisa dapat semua kepercayaan diri itu dari mana."

"Dari kamu."

Keiji menolehkan kepalanya lagi untuk bertatapan denganku. Kali ini alisnya bertautan, "Hm?"

"Karena kamu mau menikah dengan orang kayak aku, berarti aku cukup mempesona dong? Jadi artinya aku berhasil memenuhi standar pasanganmu yang kelewat tinggi itu."

Dia langsung membuang muka, "Kalau itu aku nggak bisa bantah," gumamnya dengan suara yang pelan tapi masih dapat kudengar.

Aku tergelak dan mencium ujung kupingnya yang memerah. Padahal, kurang lebih udah tiga tahun semenjak aku dan Keiji menikah. Tapi jantungku masih belum terbiasa dengan segala tingkah lakunya apalagi parasnya yang sempurna. Sungguh beruntung sekali dirimu, Miya Osamu.

Kali ini aku yang memanggilnya, "Keiji."

"Apa?"

"Kamu penasaran kan gimana kalau ada zombi beneran?"

"Um … iya?"

"Aku mau akting jadi zombi biar kamu nggak penasaran lagi."

Hening sejenak sebelum aku mendengar gelak tawa dari Keiji. Dia memukul pelan lenganku yang sedang melingkar di perutnya, "Emangnya kamu bisa akting?"

"Bisa," jawabku, menyeringai.

Dia meletakkan penanya. Matanya melirik kepadaku seolah-olah menantang, "Coba."

Tanpa meminta izin, aku mendorong kedua bahunya agar ia tertidur di sofa. Teriakan yang tertahan keluar dari mulutnya kala aku mendorongnya tiba-tiba. Leher jenjangnya yang mulus kugigit layaknya zombi yang benar-benar kelaparan. Dia merintih.

"Kok jadi gigit aku?!" keluhnya sambil memegang bekas gigitan dariku.

Aku tersenyum puas melihat bekas gigitanku yang mulai menunjukkan bekas di kulit lehernya yang sensitif, "Zombi emang suka gigit leher, bukan?"

Wajahnya mulai memerah. Aku mengambil kertas-kertas beserta pena yang sedang ia pegang dan sedikit melemparnya ke atas meja. Tak lupa, aku juga menyingkirkan kacamata yang menghalangi manik matanya yang indah.

Pergerakannya kukunci. Sekarang dia benar-benar tidak berdaya di bawah kungkunganku seperti kelinci yang sedang ketakutan karena ingin dimakan oleh singa.

Aku berbisik di telinganya, "Udah hampir seminggu kita nggak olahraga malam."

Helaan napas lolos dari mulut Keiji. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi lebih tenang dan salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat, "Malangnya zombiku nggak dapat makan selama seminggu. Karena nanti kamu akan kujadikan bahan percobaan obatku, sekarang kamu boleh makan aku sepuasnya." Ia terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

Ah, sial! Mana bisa menahan nafsu kalau disuguhkan makhluk menawan bak malaikat kayak Keiji?

Dapat persetujuan, aku pun nggak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Malam itu juga aku _makan_ sosoknya yang terasa manis itu. Dan pada akhirnya, film kesukaanku malah kuabaikan.

Tetapi, emang nggak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kesukaanku ketika menonton Keiji yang sedang mendesah daripada menonton hal yang lain.

.

.

.


	5. Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 5: Fantasy]
> 
> —Bahasa baku; 4.5k+ words  
> .  
> .  
> .

Sore hari telah menjadi waktu favorit bagi seseorang. Bersantai di teras belakang sembari menatap sang surya yang kian meremang cahayanya untuk mengubur penat sehabis sekolah. Dan, ditemani seekor rubah.

Tunggu.

Rubah?

Ya, rubah berbulu lebat berwarna abu-abu dengan rahang yang cukup runcing. Akaashi, sosok yang suka mengaso di sore hari, sangat senang mengelus bulu-bulu lembut yang berada di pangkuannya itu. Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah bagaimana bisa seekor rubah datang ke rumahnya? Dan mengapa harus rumahnya yang didatangi sang rubah?

Tarik ke belakang selama dua tahun yang lalu di mana Akaashi Keiji baru memasuki kelas satu SMA. Setiap pulang sekolah, ia lebih memilih untuk pulang lewat jalur hutan dibandingkan lewat jalan utama. Dua alasan yang ia punya. Pertama, banyak pohon rindang di hutan sehingga menghalangi terik matahari yang bisa saja membakar kulitnya. Kedua, jarang—sangat jarang ada orang yang mau pulang lewat hutan meskipun telah disediakan jalan, membuat perjalanan pulang Akaashi menjadi lebih santai dan tentram. 

Di hutan itulah, penglihatannya tak sengaja menangkap sosok rubah yang tengah tertidur dekat kuil. Secara impulsif ia mendekat, mencoba mengelus meskipun ragu. Sang rubah terbangun. Keempat mata saling bertemu. Jantung Akaashi berdetak lebih cepat namun napasnya tertahan. Apa ini efek karena baru pertama kali melihat rubah secara langsung? Tidak yakin. Kondisi jantungnya kurang tepat hanya untuk alasan seperti itu. Seolah-olah ia baru saja melihat ciptaan terindah. Ingat, itu _hanya_ seekor rubah.

Kembali ke waktu sekarang. Rutinitas mengaso di teras belakang rumahnya sudah ia lakukan sampai ia duduk di bangku terakhir di SMA bersama sang rubah. 

"Tak terasa langit sudah gelap. Tuan Rubah harus pergi sekarang ya?" tanyanya. Akaashi masih sibuk mengelus-elus bulu sang rubah.

Di sisi lain sang rubah bergeming. Terlanjur suka dengan elusan penuh kasih sayang dari Akaashi.

Akaashi terkekeh, "Sampai mendengkur begitu. Apa Tuan Rubah berencana tidur di sekitar sini? Atau mungkin di rumahku?"

Kepala hewan yang dielusnya mendongak, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ah … tapi aku harus memberitahukan kepada ibuku dulu. Lagipula memangnya bakal dibolehkan? Ibu pasti akan terkejut kalau selama ini aku sering bersama dirimu, Tuan Rubah. Kamu juga lebih nyaman di alam bebas, bukan?"

Sang rubah terbangun dari pangkuan. Dia merenggangkan seluruh tubuh sebelum berjalan menjauh dari rumah Akaashi.

"Um, Tuan Rubah!"

Sang rubah menoleh.

"Besok kamu akan ke sini lagi, kan? Aku … aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu, Tuan Rubah."

Kalau dipikir-pikir, terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Berbicara dengan seekor rubah layaknya berbicara dengan manusia. Apa yang dia omongkan saja belum tentu dapat dimengerti oleh rubah. Namun, Akaashi tidak peduli. Sepertinya dia memang telah menjadi orang bodoh semenjak bertemu sang rubah.

***

Keesokan harinya, sang rubah kembali bersantai bersama dirinya di ujung hari. Senang sekaligus lega karena masih dapat bertemu sang rubah. Mengapa ia jadi bergantung sekali pada rubah itu?

"Hari ini aku lelah sekali, Tuan Rubah," ujarnya seraya menggaruk leher makhluk, yang berada di pangkuannya, yang bersimpulkan bulu berwarna putih. "Padahal aku harus fokus belajar untuk ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, tapi masih diberi tugas yang menumpuk. Huft … kalau lewat jalur undangan mungkin tidak ya untuk orang seperti diriku?"

Sang rubah menyahuti dengan suara khas uniknya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak paham maksudmu, Tuan Rubah." Akaashi tertawa kecil. 

Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum menyamankan sandaran punggungnya pada pintu teras belakang, "Sebelum langit menjadi gelap, tolong bangunkan aku ya Tuan Rubah." Mata Akaashi terpejam, "Kalau memungkinkan."

Sebuah tangan yang tadinya sedang sibuk mondar-mandir di atas bulu jadi berhenti. Napas Akaashi mulai keluar masuk secara teratur. Seperti biasanya jika ketiduran, ia akan menunggu ibunya yang akan membangunkannya atau mungkin ia yang akan terbangun sendiri—jika ada keajaiban. Sang rubah mana bisa. Yang ada, sudah pergi duluan.

Seperti telah tertidur selama seharian, punggungnya jadi merasa pegal. Ia terbangun sebelum pada waktunya. Mengerjapkan mata adalah hal pertama yang ia lakukan untuk memperjelas penglihatan karena tidak mungkin ia melihat ada empat kaki yang selonjoran, jelas-jelas kakinya sendiri hanya berjumlah dua. Penglihatan sudah terlihat lebih jelas, tetapi jumlah kakinya tetap tidak berkurang. Gawat, apa matanya silinder? Kepalanya ia angkat 90° dari sebuah "bantal".

Tunggu. Bantal?

Akaashi menoleh. Didapatinya sosok yang tak dikenal ikut menoleh padanya. Bahunya tersentak.

"Hmph!" Mulutnya segera dibekap oleh sebuah tangan.

"Jangan teriak. Jika teriak, akan kumakan dirimu hidup-hidup."

Spontan, Akaashi mengangguk dengan cepat. Tangan tersebut lepas dari mulutnya. Kedua tangannya yang berada di sisi badan, berjalan—menyeret tubuhnya untuk menjauh.

"Si–siapa?"

Bagus. Akaashi belum pernah sama sekali berhadapan dengan penjahat. Bulu kuduknya hanya dapat merinding dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membatu di tempat.

"Aku?" Sosok itu, yang berbalut kemeja sederhana berwarna putih tulang dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam, menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menyeringai, "Aku si Tuan Rubah yang suka kau elus-elus."

Kedua alis yang tadinya terangkat, kini berubah menjadi bertautan. Bagaimana bisa ada orang asing yang bisa tahu mengenai rubah yang selalu bersama dengannya? Ah, jangan-jangan ….

"A–anda berniat mengambil rubahku? Apakah Anda berasal dari lembaga perlindungan hewan?"

Bukannya jawaban, malah gelak yang ia dapat. Dirinya semakin dibuat bingung.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini Tuan Rubah milikmu, Akaashi Keiji."

Ketika mendengar namanya disebutkan, napasnya terhambat di ujung tenggorokan. Ia semakin menyeret bokongnya ke belakang untuk bergerak menjauh. Disisi lain, yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai rubah justru mencoba menghapus jarak.

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Aku ingin membuktikan ucapanku."

"D–dasar orang sinting!" 

Nahas, gerakan menjauhnya kalah cepat sehingga pergelangan tangannya berhasil diraih. Ketakutan dalam dirinya telah membuat seluruh badannya bergetar hingga tak bisa bergerak secara sempurna.

Lemas, tangannya tertarik begitu saja—membuat kedua bibir saling bertemu.

Sungguh, benar-benar tidak waras sosok asing ini. Tetapi, sepertinya Akaashi sendiri yang lebih tidak waras. Sosok asing yang baru saja menciumnya berubah menjadi seekor rubah abu-abu yang sangat terlihat mirip dengan rubah yang biasa menemaninya. Akaashi mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali.

 _Ini pasti mimpi_ , pikirnya.

Ia mencubit pipinya dan merasa kesakitan setelahnya. Rubah di hadapannya masih ia tatap, tak percaya.

Telunjuknya yang bergetar, mendekat untuk memegang ujung hidung sang rubah, "Tuan Rubah … ?"

Yang dipanggil mendekat dan mempersatukan kedua bibir seperti tadi. Lagi-lagi, Akaashi dibuat terkejut. Segera, ia melepaskan pagutan dan memberanikan diri untuk meremas kerah kemeja sosok yang baru saja menciumnya.

"Jelaskan. Mimpi macam apa yang aku alami sekarang?!" Suaranya meninggi. Meskipun terdengar membentak, ada rasa takut yang terselip di nada bicaranya.

Akaashi disuguhkan senyuman, "Kau sedang tidak bermimpi."

"Kemana … kau kemanakan temanku?"

"Teman? Ah, kau menganggap kita teman?"

"Aku sedang tidak membicarakan dirimu, orang aneh! Kau kemanakan rubahku?"

Kedua tangan yang sedang meremas kerah, dipegang oleh tangan yang lebih besar.

"Sekarang, kau duduk dulu dengan santai seperti biasanya dan dengarkan penjelasanku, oke?"

"Apa bukti kau dapat dipercaya? Kalau kau ahli sihir yang jahat bagaimana?"

Tuan Rubah mendengus, tersenyum maklum, "Aku memberimu waktu untuk mengambil entah itu jimat, air suci, pisau, atau apapun yang kau percayai. Jadi, kau boleh menyerangku kapanpun kau mau."

"Eh?" Tangannya yang sedang meremas kerah dengan kuat, mengendur. 

Akaashi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak mungkin juga ia membunuh manusia—ah, tapi dia bukan sepenuhnya manusia—secara langsung dengan tangannya sendiri. Bisa-bisa ia merasa bersalah seumur hidup karena telah membunuh. 

Secara perlahan, ia mendudukkan diri di samping Tuan Rubah, memberi jarak agar tidak terlalu berdekatan.

"Bagus. Kita langsung ke intinya saja. Jadi, aku ini ditakdirkan menjadi semacam malaikat keberuntunganmu."

Jidat mengerut dan mata mengedip berkali-kali, Akaashi bergumam, "Malaikat keberuntungan? Apakah semua orang punya malaikat keberuntungan?"

"Punya. Namun, hanya orang tertentu yang bisa melihat 'malaikat'-nya berwujud manusia. Mungkin, ini berkat kekuatanku juga. Ahaha …."

Akaashi menerawang ke lantai kayu terasnya, berusaha memahami kejadian.

"Ah!" Akaashi menoleh, "Apa ci–ciuman tadi yang membuatmu bisa berubah wujud?"

"Benar. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku bertransformasi menjadi manusia tanpa mencium bibirmu. Tetapi, harus melewati ritual di kuil yang sangat tidak efisien."

"Jadi … kalau sekarang kita berciuman kembali, kau akan menjadi rubah?"

"Ya. Kau ingin coba?"

"Ha?" Akaashi membuang muka. Suara tawa terdengar di kupingnya.

Kini, keduanya saling terdiam. Hanya ada suara jangkrik yang meramaikan suasana di bawah sinar rembulan. Akaashi meremas ujung kaosnya, melepaskan rasa cemas. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tahu bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Aku punya nama,"

Bersamaan dengan ucapan tersebut, Akaashi terlonjak.

"Miya Osamu. Kau boleh—ah tidak tidak. Kau harus memanggilku Osamu mulai sekarang."

Lagi-lagi, Akaashi harus terdiam sejenak untuk memasukan informasi yang terdengar mustahil ke dalam otaknya.

Kepalanya segera menoleh ketika merasa sosok di sebelahnya berdiri.

"Aku harus pergi."

"K–ke mana?"

"Laporan."

"Laporan?"

"Dah." Sosok itu melambaikan tangan sebentar sebelum menaruh kedua tangan di kantung celana. Kemudian, ia menghilang di antara gelapnya hutan-hutan.

Akaashi termangu di posisinya.

Waktu terus berputar dan ujung hari yang lain pun tiba. Dengan ragu, Akaashi melangkahkan kaki menuju teras belakang. Ia duduk sambil menatap pepohonan yang tidak dibatasi apapun—rumahnya memang langsung tersambung dengan hutan.

Ia memejamkan mata. Matanya terasa perih karena diajak membuka terlalu lama. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa ada yang naik ke pangkuannya. Matanya kembali terbuka.

"Tuan Rubah!" Ia memeluk sosok rubah yang lumayan lebih besar dari ukuran badannya, "Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja. Saking kelelahan, kemarin aku sampai berdelusi ada sosok jahat yang mengambil wujudmu, Tuan Rubah."

Rubah yang berada di pelukannya memberontak dan mendorong bahunya. Bibirnya dikecup oleh hewan tersebut. 

**_Poof!_ **

Sebuah kabut tipis di hadapannya membawa sosok manusia yang kemarin ia temui.

"Siapa sosok jahat yang kau maksud?"

" _Hik!_ " Napas Akaashi tertahan. Punggungnya bertabrakan dengan pintu teras karena dirinya dikepung oleh kedua lengan yang sedang bertumpu di atas lantai di kedua sisi badannya. Bahkan, deru napas sosok di depannya dapat ia rasakan karena jarak yang terlampau dekat. Ia mendesak, "Me–menjauhlah dariku!"

Setelah mendorong, ia langsung memeluk kedua kakinya, meringkuk ke samping.

"Cih, aku ini bukan hasil delusi."

Akaashi membuka sebelah mata bermaksud mengintip. Saat sosok tadi sudah menjauh, ia membetulkan posisi dan memegang jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menganggap diriku itu palsu?"

"Aku … aku punya banyak pertanyaan untukmu."

"Hm? Menarik. Tanyakan saja."

"Sebentar."

Akaashi masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan kembali sambil membawa selembar kertas.

"Pfft—kau sampai mencatat semua pertanyaan?"

"Berisik. Pokoknya jawab saja."

"Oke oke …."

Akaashi berdeham, "Pertanyaan pertama. Sebenarnya kau ini makhluk apa?"

"Yang sudah pernah kukatakan kalau aku ini semacam malaikat keberuntunganmu."

Meskipun masih tidak puas dengan jawabannya, Akaashi tetap melanjutkan, "Pertanyaan kedua. Mengapa kau baru menunjukkan diri baru-baru ini? Kenapa tidak dari aku kecil?"

Sosok itu mendengus. Ia tersenyum dengan tatapannya yang berubah menjadi semakin teduh, "Penjelasannya lumayan panjang. Kau mau mendengarkannya?"

"Hm." Akaashi mengangguk.

"Baik, akan kujelaskan semuanya. Mungkin kau sudah tau kalau setiap dewa akan menghilang jika tidak ada lagi yang memohon atau percaya dengannya. Prinsip makhluk sepertiku juga kurang lebih sama seperti itu. Bedanya, kami hanya membutuhkan afeksi dari seseorang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kami diberi kehidupan untuk mencari keberuntungan pula. Jadi, kami tidak ditakdirkan dari awal untuk menjadi malaikat keberuntungan seseorang melainkan kami sendiri yang harus mencarinya agar tetap hidup. Caranya dengan itu tadi, mendapatkan afeksi. Jika sudah terlalu lama tidak mendapatkan afeksi, kekuatan kami akan melemah dan lama-kelamaan kami akan berubah menjadi debu."

"Eh?"

Osamu tersenyum melihat wajah terkejut Akaashi, "Saat itu … saat pertama kali kita bertemu, aku bukan sedang tertidur, melainkan bersiap untuk menjadi debu."

"E–eh? Memangnya sudah berapa lama kau tidak mendapatkan afeksi?"

"Entahlah, mungkin setahun? Tetapi, itu juga karena sebuah peristiwa." Osamu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang sejenak, "Eksorsis atau orang yang paham ilmu hitam seringkali asal praktek dengan seenaknya. Aku dan teman-temanku yang bertugas mengusir kesialan dari perbuatan mereka. Dan sialnya, saat aku berusaha melawan roh jahat, aku terkena sebuah mantra yang membuat badanku seperti terbakar. Akhir cerita, mereka berhasil kami kalahkan. Namun, teman-temanku banyak yang berguguran. Hanya tersisa aku dan beberapa saja yang masih dapat bertahan. Semenjak itu, aku mulai menjauh dari para manusia. Anggap saja aku hilang harapan, ahaha …."

Akaashi terdiam mendengar penjelasan panjang tersebut. Ia ingin lanjut bertanya tetapi ragu. Tangannya yang sedang menganggur dipegang, membuat ia menolehkan kepala kembali.

"Namun, berkat sentuhan kecil darimu dulu. Itu sudah seperti bahan bakar pertama yang membuatku hidup."

Bola mata Akaashi membesar kala telapak tangannya dikecup. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar dan jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang. Wajahnya memanas.

Akaashi menarik tangannya, "A–aku sudah bertemu denganmu sejak dua tahun yang lalu, tetapi mengapa kau baru berubah wujud menjadi manusia sekarang?"

"Dulu saat kau pulang sekolah, aku pernah bertemu denganmu dalam wujud manusia di hutan."

"Kapan?"

"Saat kau kelas sebelas. Kau tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kertas ulanganmu, lalu kuambil dan segera kukasih kepadamu. Kau sendiri hanya berterima kasih tanpa menatapku sedikitpun."

"Ah …. aku sudah ingat."

"Dan masalah mencium, itu karena aku menunggu umurmu dewasa."

Akaashi menjadi salah tingkah kala membahas tentang ciuman, "Um … itu … kalau masalah laporan maksudnya bagaimana? Apa yang kau laporkan?"

"Oh, itu urusan dewa. Manusia tidak boleh tau."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya … kita ini sudah beda alam kalau kau lupa. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin kita berdua mendapat hukuman."

"Hukuman?"

"Kau tak perlu tau."

"Ha?"

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya."

Akaashi berdecak, "Apa kau perlu makan dan minum?"

"Tidak perlu jika sudah mendapat afeksi yang cukup. Itu hanya sebagai bonus."

"Tidur?"

"Perlu, tapi aku bisa menahan untuk tetap terjaga selama berhari-hari."

"Selama ini kau tidur di hutan?"

"Ya, dulu aku tidur di hutan dekat sekolahmu. Semenjak ada peristiwa itu, aku jadi berpindah ke hutan dekat rumahmu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan sehari-hari?"

"Mengusir roh jahat, terlebih saat kau pulang sekolah lewat hutan. Aku harus melindungi dirimu dari ancaman kasat mata atau hal-hal yang dapat membahayakan dirimu seperti tersandung batu atau hal lainnya. Lalu, malamnya aku ke kuil untuk memberikan laporan."

Akaashi terenyuh. Selama ini, ternyata ada yang selalu menjaganya. Di sisi lain, ia juga kepikiran keadaan Tuan Rubah selama di hutan. Hutan sangat liar, pasti cukup susah hidup di sana.

"Kau … bisa—" Akaashi berhenti di tengah kalimatnya.

"Bisa?"

"Tidak jadi."

"Hm?" 

Mereka berdua terdiam setelahnya sambil menerawang ke arah pepohonan. 

"Ah, kau belum mengelusku hari ini."

"Eh?"

Pantas saja Akaashi merasa ada yang kurang. 

"Aku ingin mengelusmu asal kau dalam wujud rubah."

"Silakan."

"Silakan?"

"Cium."

**_Deg!_ **

Akaashi baru ingat kalau sosok di sebelahnya ini harus dicium dulu agar dapat berubah. Tetapi, mana bisa ia menciumnya begitu saja? Terlebih lagi dia dalam wujud manusia. Kalau dia dalam berwujud rubah masih tidak masalah.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menimang-nimang. Memegang ujung kulitnya saja takut dan gugup tidak karuan. Bagaimana ini?

"Jangan dipaksakan."

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau enggan menciumku juga tak apa."

"Tapi … nanti kekuatanmu melemah."

"Benar. Tapi tidak masalah jika hanya sehari. Kekuatanku masih banyak."

Akaashi semakin dibingungkan. Pertama, ia merasa kasihan dengan "malaikat"-nya. Kedua, dia memang ingin mengelusnya karena sudah menjadi obat pembasmi stres baginya.

Akaashi terbatuk kecil, "Tuan Rub—" 

"Panggil aku Osamu."

"Um, Osamu."

"Hm?"

"Pejamkan matamu."

"Untuk?"

"Pejamkan saja."

"Hm … oke."

Akaashi melihat sosok di sampingnya telah menutup mata. Ia pun mendekat. Salah satu tangannya bergerak menutup kedua mata Osamu. Bibirnya bergetar hebat kala bertemu dengan bibir yang lain.

Ia pun membuka mata dan menghembuskan napas lega karena Osamu berhasil berubah. Bayangkan jika tidak berhasil, bisa-bisa dia malu sampai tujuh turunan.

"S–sini." Akaashi menepuk pahanya.

Osamu, dalam bentuk rubah, mengistirahatkan setengah badannya di atas paha Akaashi. Sebuah tangan mulai terasa bergerak di antara bulu-bulunya. Ia terpejam. Dalam hati, tertawa karena pergerakan tangan yang kaku tidak seperti biasanya.

Di sisi lain, Akaashi mati-matian mengatur detak jantungnya. Ia merasa kepanasan di tengah udara dingin yang menusuk kulit. Sungguh, baru pertama kali ia mencium sosok selain keluarganya.

***

Bulan demi bulan terlewati. Akaashi mulai terbiasa mencium Osamu jika ia ingin berubah.

Ia menengadah ke langit. Tampaknya ingin hujan. Akaashi langsung terpikirkan akan Osamu. Di mana ia sekarang? Tumben, sudah jam setengah lima sore tapi belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Tak lama, sekawanan hujan turun. Gelegar petir saling bersahutan. Tidak ingin terkena cipratan air, Akaashi masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menggeser pintu teras—menutupnya.

Telapak tangannya menyeret di atas permukaan kaca, "Osamu sedang apa ya …."

Akaashi beranjak menuju pintu kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dan kembali ke ruang keluarga yang tersambung dengan pintu teras. Sembari duduk di atas alas bantal lesehan, ia mengerjakan tugasnya. Sesekali melirik ke kaca pintu—berekspektasi ada sosok yang ia tunggu.

Ia merenggangkan tangan setelah beberapa lama berkutat dengan buku-buku. Jam dinding ia tengok. 

"Jam tujuh."

Akaashi membenamkan kepalanya di atas kedua lengannya yang ditumpuk. Sebenarnya Akaashi merupakan tipe anak yang tahan jika sedang belajar. Bahkan ia bisa belajar selama empat jam tanpa henti. Namun, karena rutinitas sore harinya tidak terlaksana, ia jadi merasa lebih lelah dan tidak bersemangat.

Beberapa lama kemudian, ia terbangun karena suara petir yang menyerupai suara bom. Matanya langsung terbangun kala melihat sosok rubah di luar pintu terasnya.

"Osamu!"

Ia bergegas membuka pintu dan mendapati sekujur tubuh Osamu yang basah kuyup—membuat becekan kecil di atas lantai kayunya. Ketika ingin menggendong yang bersosok rubah, ia baru sadar bahwa air becekan tersebut bercampur dengan darah segar yang mengalir. Jantungnya seakan-akan berhenti saat itu juga. 

Ia langsung membawanya masuk dan membaringkannya setelah menutup kembali pintu teras. Akaashi berlari mengambil handuk dan segera membungkus badan sang rubah agar tidak menggigil. Ia menciumnya.

Osamu terbatuk-batuk, meringis kesakitan sambil memegang perut sebelah kanannya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh darah. Akaashi mulai tak berpikir jernih. Panik menyelimuti dirinya.

"I–ini, coba kau pakai handuk ini untuk menahan agar darahnya tidak keluar terus menerus."

Osamu menurut. Ia mengarahkan handuk yang diberi menuju perutnya. Tak butuh waktu yang lama hingga handuk putih itu berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Sebentar, aku siapkan air hangat dulu." Akaashi mengambil langkah cepat.

Kemudian, ia menuntun Osamu untuk menuju kamar mandi. Sebelum meninggalkannya, ia bertanya, "K–kau bisa mandi sendiri?"

"Bisa …." lirih Osamu pelan.

"Ba–baik. Nanti aku taruh baju gantimu di dekat cermin."

Osamu membuka kancing kemejanya dan Akaashi pun segera menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Setelah menaruh baju miliknya, ia membersihkan lantai rumahnya yang terkena air beserta bercak darah. 

Peralatan obat sudah ia siapkan. Sekarang, ia tinggal menunggu Osamu selesai mandi. Sedari tadi ia hanya menggigit bibir dan memainkan jari-jarinya. Bola matanya bergerak dengan gelisah.

**_Cklek._ **

Akaashi segera menghampiri kala pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Matanya membelalak ketika melihat Osamu hanya memakai celana panjang yang ia berikan. Badan atletis serta perut kotak-kotak menjadi perhatiannya. Kenapa dia tidak memakai baju hangatnya? 

Tak ingin memusingkan hal tersebut, Akaashi menuntunnya menuju sofa. Ia mengambil kapas dan membasahinya dengan alkohol.

"Coba, lepas dulu handuk kecilnya."

Ketika Osamu menyingkirkan handuk kecil dari lukanya, Akaashi sedikit terkejut. Tiga luka cakaran panjang terlukis di perut kiri Osamu. Memang sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah sebanyak tadi, tetapi tetap saja ia merasa ngilu hanya dengan melihatnya.

Sambil membaluri kapas di perutnya, Akaashi bertanya, "Berkenan untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku?"

"Aku terkena cakaran oleh temanku."

"Teman?"

"Dia terpengaruh roh jahat yang kuat. Makanya ia jadi tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri."

"Um … tadi kau sudah menunggu lama di depan pintu?"

"Tidak, baru beberapa menit."

Terakhir, perut Osamu dilingkari perban berlapis. Akaashi beranjak dari sana—mengembalikan kotak obat sekaligus membawakan minum.

"Ini, minum dulu tehnya selagi masih hangat."

Osamu turun dari sofa untuk duduk lesehan dan menyesap teh hijau yang telah dibuatkan untuknya.

"Osamu, coba mundur sedikit. Aku ingin mengeringkan rambutmu."

Bahu Osamu diapit oleh kedua paha Akaashi yang tengah duduk di sofa. Usapan lembut dari handuk mulai terasa di rambut. Energinya seperti terisi kembali layaknya semula. Kepalanya dipijat secara perlahan. 

Ia selalu suka dengan berbagai macam sentuhan yang Akaashi beri, bagaikan obat candu yang ingin ia konsumsi setiap hari.

Akaashi meletakkan kepala Osamu secara hati-hati ke atas sofa. Kemudian, pergi meninggalkan Osamu sejenak.

"Osamu, bangun. Pakai baju dulu, nanti badanmu kedinginan."

Merasa ada sebuah kain yang mengenai pipinya, ia terbangun. Baju yang disodorkan kepadanya ia pakai.

"Tidur di kamarku saja. Sebentar lagi ibuku pulang."

"Oke."

"Ah, apa kau kuat untuk naik tangga?"

Surai Akaashi diacak, "Aku sudah tidak sesakit tadi."

"Hati-hati, nanti aku menyusul."

Osamu berjalan mantap. Ia sudah sangat hafal dengan denah rumah Akaashi karena sebelum-sebelumnya juga pernah menginap. Selama di kamar, ia membaca buku yang Akaashi punya. Sekali-kali mulutnya menggerutu, tak sabar menunggu Akaashi datang.

_**Cklek.** _

Pintu kamar dibuka. Ia menutup buku dan meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidur. Senyumannya terangkat dan matanya berbinar. Akaashi mendekat, menempelkan punggung tangan ke jidatnya.

"Syukurlah, tidak demam."

"Kurasa kau yang demam. Wajahmu masih memerah sejak tadi aku selesai mandi."

"Efek kedinginan," jawab Akaashi dengan cepat.

"Hm~ sini aku peluk."

Jujur, jantung Akaashi rasanya masih bersenam ria. Padahal, di bawah dia sudah berusaha menenangkan diri mati-matian. Badan berotot Osamu masih tercetak jelas di pikirannya. Memang, jika dalam bentuk rubah, Osamu sama saja telanjang bulat dan itu merupakan hal biasa seperti melihat hewan telanjang pada umumnya. Tetapi, jika dalam bentuk manusia dan telanjang …. Oh tidak, pikirannya mulai melayang kemana-mana.

"A–aku mau mengerjakan tugas dulu."

"Tidak bisa kau tunda?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Cih."

Akaashi menyalakan lampu belajar. Ia pun mulai menggerakkan penanya, mengukir setiap huruf dan angka di atas kertas. Kertas halaman berganti dan penanya disibukkan kembali. Belajar adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. 

Meskipun sudah merasa fokus pada bukunya, ia merasa ada hawa yang menusuk ke wajahnya. Ia menoleh ke sumber hawa itu berasal.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya sedang menatapmu belajar."

"Tidur." Pena yang ia pegang kembali bergerak.

"Tidak, sebelum kau mau tidur juga."

Tangan Akaashi berhenti. Ia menghela napas gusar. Lagipula, pikiran kotornya juga sudah menghilang—sepertinya. Ia pun membereskan buku-buku serta alat tulis. Lampu belajar ia matikan. Kini, sumber cahaya di kamarnya hanya berasal dari sinar bulan purnama. Tanpa basa-basi, ia ikut merebahkan diri di samping Osamu dan masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama.

Terlampau gembira, Osamu mendekatkan diri dan memeluk pinggang ramping di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak sakit kalau tidur menyamping seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Lukaku benar-benar sudah tidak sakit lagi."

"Hm, baguslah." Spontan, Akaashi tersenyum. Matanya sedikit melirik ke atas agar tatapan mereka bertemu. Salah satu tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus surai abu-abu. Kepala Osamu bergeleng layaknya kucing yang sedang dielus.

"Apa kita tidak bisa memiliki kekuatan telepati?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Agar jika kau dalam masalah, setidaknya aku bisa tau dan bisa aku bantu dengan secepatnya."

"Meskipun bisa, aku lebih memilih untuk menolak kekuatan tersebut. Nyawamu sangat penting, Akaashi."

"Nyawamu juga sama pentingnya. Dulu, kau pernah bilang kalau kau ditakdirkan mencari keberuntungan. Namun realitanya, kau seakan-akan memberikan semua keberuntunganmu kepadaku dan akhirnya kau sendiri jadi merasakan kesialan. Sekarang apa gunanya diriku?"

Osamu tersenyum tipis, sorot matanya menyiratkan ketenangan. Ia mengelus pipi sosok di hadapannya, "Pertemuan kita sudah cukup untuk menjadi keberuntunganku. Semua perlakuan yang kau beri kepadaku selama ini juga menjadi alasan aku masih hidup sampai sekarang. Jadi, kau jangan merasa menjadi orang yang tidak berguna lagi. Paham?"

Bibir Akaashi mengerucut. Ia masih merasa tidak puas dengan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia harus membebani orang lain?

"Aw!" Akaashi mengusap-usap hidungnya yang baru saja dicubit, "Kenapa kau mencubit hidungku?!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan berpikiran negatif."

"Aku tidak—"

"Mukamu tidak dapat berbohong, Akaashi."

"Humph."

Osamu mencium kening Akaashi. Lalu turun ke bawah, ke hidung yang baru saja ia cubit. Dan turun lagi ke bawah untuk mencium bibir merah muda yang menggoda. Sebelum berhasil menempelkan bibirnya, ada tangan yang menghalangi.

"Aku tidak mau kau berubah wujud menjadi rubah."

"Kau tinggal menciumku agar aku berubah menjadi manusia lagi."

Osamu menyingkirkan tangan yang menghalangi. Dan akhirnya, bibirnya dapat bertemu dengan bibir favoritnya. Di sisi lain, di dalam lubuk hatinya, Akaashi mengharapkan sebuah kecupan yang lebih dari kata "singkat".

"Sepertinya lebih baik kau dalam wujud rubah saja. Kau menyebalkan soalnya jika bisa berbicara. Selamat tidur." Bibirnya disembunyikan di bawah kedua telapak tangan yang menekan dengan kuat.

Moncong Osamu bergerak, mencari celah di bawah telapak tangannya. Tak berhasil, ia beralih untuk menggelitik perut Akaashi dengan moncongnya tersebut. Akaashi tertawa dan ia gunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengecup bibirnya yang keluar dari persembunyian. Ia pun kembali berubah wujud menjadi manusia.

"Kau mulai berani macam-macam ya."

Akaashi terkekeh bahagia. Deretan giginya terlihat bersamaan dengan matanya yang menyipit membentuk bulan sabit—membuat wajahnya terlihat manis seribu kali lipat menandingi sakarin. Hati Osamu menghangat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Rasanya, ia ingin waktu diberhentikan hanya untuk menatap wajah Akaashi hingga ia merasa lelah _yang sayangnya_ ia tidak akan pernah lelah untuk menatap wajah manis sosok yang tengah dipeluknya.

"Akaashi."

Yang dipanggil mengelap bulir yang berada di ujung mata, efek sehabis ketawa terlalu bersemangat, "Ya?"

"Aku su—"

Osamu teringat aturan bagi kaumnya. Dilarang menyatakan perasaan kepada manusia. Jika melanggar, ada hukuman berat untuknya dan untuk sosok yang ia jadikan target sebagai curahan perasaannya.

Akaashi mengedipkan mata berkali-kali, "Su … ?"

"Su … sudah mengantuk."

"Oh, ahaha. Aku juga sudah mengantuk." Ia mengusap surai abu-abu untuk terakhir kalinya, "Selamat malam, Osamu. Semoga mimpi indah."

"Hm, kau juga."

Keduanya pun saling terlarut dalam bunga tidurnya masing-masing.

***

Di atas sana, dua burung berkicau dan terbang memutar, menyapu langit jingga. Semilir angin berhembus dan menerpa segala yang ia kunjungi, termasuk kepada dua insan yang sedang bersantai bersama.

Akaashi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu yang lebih lebar sementara Osamu menjadikan kepala Akaashi sebagai bantalnya. Jari manis berdekatan, namun enggan untuk bertautan. Akaashi membuka suara,

"Berkatmu, aku menjadi sangat beruntung bisa mendapat undangan."

"Bukan berkatku. Kau yang telah membuat keberuntungan untuk dirimu sendiri. Kerja kerasmu selama ini terbayarkan dengan sepantasnya. Selamat."

"Terima kasih." Akaashi terkekeh, "Nanti kamu ikut ke Tokyo bersamaku, kan?"

"Jika kau mau."

"Aku pasti mau!"

Osamu tergelak melihat Akaashi yang bersemangat menjawab.

"Nanti aku cari apartemen yang dekat dengan kuil agar kau tidak perlu jauh-jauh jika ingin laporan."

Tak ada yang bisa Osamu lakukan selain tersenyum. Ia mengecup kening Akaashi, lama. Setelahnya, ia menjauh. Dilihatnya rona merah muda yang menjalar dari pipi hingga ke ujung kuping Akaashi. 

"Osamu."

"Ya?"

"Bi—ekhem, bisakah kau berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya?"

"E–eh?" Suaranya tertahan.

"Aku suka padamu."

Detik itu juga, seperti ada bom yang meledak di jantung Osamu—terkejut dengan ucapan Akaashi yang secara tiba-tiba tanpa ia ekspektasikan.

"Bukan sekadar mengagumi. Aku suka dalam artian … mencintaimu."

Akaashi melanjutkan, "Aku tau ini egois dan aku tau kita ini beda alam. Tetapi, aku tidak ingin kau mengemban tugas berbahaya seperti yang biasa kau lakukan." Ia menarik napas, "Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, suamiku, orang yang yang akan selalu berada di sampingku hingga akhir nanti. Aku ingin berciuman denganmu tanpa mengenal waktu—tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan kau akan berubah menjadi rubah," ucapnya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Sejenak, Osamu lupa cara bernapas. Hujaman panah serasa menusuk tepat di jantungnya. Ia tak kuasa menyusun kata-kata untuk membalas kalimat panjang yang lolos dari bibir Akaashi.

Akaashi sudah tak peduli dengan wajahnya yang memanas, yang mungkin saja sudah memerah seperti bunga mawar. Ditambah, jantungnya yang berdenyut tidak karuan. Ia memegang kedua bahu Osamu yang menegang dan mempertemukan kedua bibir. Sengatan listrik menjalar keduanya. Jika saja mereka tidak memejamkan mata, mungkin mereka dapat melihat kerlap-kerlip yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Akaashi melepaskan pagutan karena terlalu lama menahan napas. Ia membuka dan mengedipkan mata dengan cepat. Alisnya bertautan, "Ke–kenapa kau tidak berubah?"

Senyuman hangat Osamu membalasnya seraya mengatakan, "Aku telah berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya."

"H–ha? Mustahil."

"Tidak. Tidak mustahil. Aku memang diberi kesempatan menjadi manusia seutuhnya jika manusia yang aku layani menyatakan perasaan tulusnya duluan."

"U–uh … jadi sekarang kau benar-benar telah menjadi manusia?"

Osamu mengangguk.

"Meskipun kita berciuman selama apapun kau tidak akan berubah wujud?"

"Ya, kau boleh mencobanya send—"

Ucapannya terpotong oleh pagutan dari Akaashi. Ia terbelalak sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ciuman yang mencurahkan seribu perasaan terpendam. Akaashi menggigit bibirnya yang membuatnya terbuka. Namun, lidahnya yang justru masuk ke dalam mulut yang menggigit bibirnya. Mata terpejam, kening mengerut. Keduanya saling beradaptasi dengan pergerakan lidah mereka.

Tiba-tiba, pegangan pada bahu Osamu mengendur dan Akaashi terjatuh begitu saja. Dengan sigap, Osamu menangkap punggungnya sebelum membentur lantai.

"Ah … kenapa aku jadi lemas sekali …." lirihnya. Akaashi mengedipkan mata secara perlahan.

"Maaf. Energimu jadi terkuras banyak karena telah mengubah takdirku." 

"Begitukah … ?" Akaashi terkekeh kecil, "Kalau begitu … aku sangat senang karena energiku terkuras untuk hal yang berguna."

Hembusan napas keluar bersamaan dengan senyuman, "Mau pindah ke kamar?"

"Hm …."

"Oke."

Osamu menyelipkan tangan kanannya di bawah bahu Akaashi dan tangan kirinya di bawah lutut Akaashi. Ia menggendongnya ala pengantin, membawa tubuhnya dengan sangat mudah.

Takdir telah berubah. Semua perasaan terbalaskan. Pada akhirnya, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dipendam ataupun ditutup-tutupi.

.

.

.


	6. Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 6: Soulmate]
> 
> —Bahasa baku & non-baku (mengandung kata kasar); 2.9k+ words  
> .  
> .  
> .

_Soulmate_ , dimana dua insan ketika saling bersentuhan dapat bertukar memori. Yang satu dapat melihat memori masa lampau dan satunya lagi dapat melihat memori masa depan. Sebuah keberuntungan apabila dapat dipertemukan dengan _soulmate_ -nya. Faktanya, orang-orang tidak begitu peduli dengan adanya _soulmate_. Mereka akan tetap berpasangan meskipun itu bukan _soulmate_ -nya sekalipun. Alasannya klise, susah mencarinya. Namun, selalu ada konsekuensi di segala tindakan, yakni cinta mereka hanya sementara. Berbeda dengan _soulmate_ yang cintanya tidak akan pernah habis sampai ajal menjemput keduanya.

Miya Osamu adalah nama orang yang termasuk ke daftar kelompok "tidak peduli dengan adanya _soulmate_ ". Sementara kembarannya, Miya Atsumu telah berhasil menemukan _soulmate_ -nya dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi ternyata itu adalah mantan ketua tim voli mereka sendiri, Kita Shinsuke. Dari situ, Osamu mulai meremehkan takdir. Sungguh bodoh sosok sempurna Kita dipasangkan dengan sosok—em, maaf—bego seperti Atsumu. Kira-kira itulah yang dipikirkannya.

"Oi, kita udah kelas tiga. Besok pertandingan terakhir. Semangat dikit dong," ujar Atsumu sambil menyikut sosok yang tengah makan di sampingnya.

"Bacot."

"Lo kapan mau menghormati gue sebagai kakak anjir. Laknat banget lo jadi adek."

"Oh."

"Sumpah, gue tempeleng lo lama-lama. Bosen hidup ya lo gara-gara nggak nemu soulmate dari janin? Untung aja gue udah sama kak Kita."

"Bego, begituan masih dipercaya. Paling bentar lagi lo juga putus."

"Hah?! Mulut lo dijaga!"

Tidak ingin bertengkar, Osamu kembali ke kelas duluan. Dia suka merasa kesal jika sudah membicarakan tentang _soulmate_. Pasalnya, kakaknya, yang lebih cepat dilahirkan beberapa menit darinya, suka membanggakan diri dan justru mengolok-oloknya. Alhasil, lebih baik menjauh daripada mendengar celotehan tidak berguna.

***

Esok hari tiba. Pertandingan voli tingkat nasional pun dimulai.

Baru saja melangkahkan kaki ke gedung, aroma salonpas yang khas sudah tercium di hidung. Ruang tunggu dipenuhi oleh tim-tim berkualitas dari berbagai daerah. Terlihat, ada beberapa yang saling bercengkrama dengan lawan tim.

Atsumu, sebagai ketua tim Inarizaki turut bercengkrama dengan ketua tim lainnya, meskipun isinya hanya ejekan dan kesombongan semata. Osamu ikut mengejek—mengejek Atsumu.

Hari ini, kondisi badan Osamu sangat sempurna. Ia benar-benar percaya diri timnya akan menang _seperti_ _biasanya_. Rentetan pertandingan pun sedikit demi sedikit terlaksana. Dan sesuai dugaannya, tim Inarizaki berhasil lolos ke babak selanjutnya. 

Sebelum pulang ke penginapan, Osamu menyempatkan diri terlebih dahulu untuk mampir ke kedai onigiri. Para anggota lainnya menunggu di bus. 

"Terima kasih," ucapnya seraya memberikan uang pas kepada pedagang.

"Permisi, apa onigirinya masih ada?"

Osamu menengok ke sosok yang baru saja tiba di kedai dan yang ditengok ikut membalas. Terjadilah adu tatap. Di hati menebak dan mengingat kembali siapa gerangan yang sedang ditatap.

"Maaf kak udah habis. Kakak ini jadi pembeli terakhir."

"Oh. Terima kasih, mas."

Sebelum sosoknya beranjak dari tempat, Osamu dihadiahi tatapan dingin. Ia hanya menatapnya dengan muka datar dan bertanya-tanya.

_Siapa cepat dia dapat. Kenapa situ jadi marah?_

Ia pun mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan menuju busnya berada.

***

Pertandingan hari kedua semakin sengit dari kemarin. Tetapi, Inarizaki masih dapat bertahan sampai babak terakhir. 

Kedua tim memasuki lapangan pertandingan. Osamu sedikit terkejut kala melihat sosok yang tidak asing baginya.

_Eh? Dia yang kemaren ketemuan di tempat onigiri ya kalo nggak salah…._

Seperti biasanya, sebelum memulai pertandingan, kedua tim diberi kesempatan untuk pemanasan sejenak. Kemudian, tibalah saat-saat ketua dari masing-masing tim berjabat tangan dan menunggu hasil dari pelemparan koin.

Di dekat net, Osamu menatap kembarannya yang sedang berjabat tangan.

"Hei, burung hantu. Bersiap untuk menjadi hantu beneran hari ini?"

"Ha?"

_Malu-maluin. Untung gue nggak sebego Atsumu._

"Maksud gue, tim gue bakal ngebunuh lo semua hari ini nyampe kalian jadi hantu beneran. Siapin kuburan dari sekarang."

"Maaf, sayangnya aku nggak peduli dengan ucapan orang yang hanya modal omong dan gaya doang."

"Ha?!" 

_Bagus, gue suka ucapan dia._

"Oi, Tsumu. Tangan lo lepasin! Kasian tangan orang lain kena najis dari tangan lo!"

"Apa lo bilang?!"

Osamu mengalihkan pandangan, tak peduli. Temannya di samping menceletuk, "Tumben lo Samu, marah-marah kayak gitu. Biasanya juga diem."

"Lagian cuma jabat tangan doang makan lima menit. Buang-buang waktu."

Pertandingan terakhir di hari kedua pun dimulai dengan servis Atsumu. Nahas, karena terlalu bersemangat memukul, bolanya keluar dari garis lapangan.

"Sialan!!!"

"Bener kata orang tadi. Lo cuma banyak omong doang."

"Diem lo!"

Osamu menengok ke lapangan seberang. Ada getaran aneh di jantungnya saat melihat ketua dari tim lawan tersenyum miring. Apa dia jadi merasa takut? Tidak sama sekali. Lalu, apa maksud dari getaran yang ia rasakan?

Permainan dilanjutkan. Kedua tim saling mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan yang mereka punya. Tak ada satupun yang ingin mengalah.

Set pertama pun akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Inarizaki. Masing-masing tim beristirahat sejenak dan mendengarkan arahan.

"Akaashi belom ngelakuin _dump_ di set tadi. Tapi jangan nyampe lengah! Bisa aja dia ngelakuin tiba-tiba di set nanti. Kita kalahin mereka di set yang ini juga!"

"Siap, kapten!" seru para anggota.

"Terutama lo, Samu! Bisa-bisanya tadi sempet bengong. Awasin 'tu orang kalo ada ancang-ancang mau nge- _dump_."

Osamu tak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk meneguk habis air di botolnya.

"Oi, lo denger nggak?!"

"Iya elah berisik."

Peluit dibunyikan sebagai tanda permainan dimulai kembali. 

Suara decitan sepatu bersahutan. Cucuran keringat jatuh layaknya rintik hujan. Para penonton tak ingin kalah—ikut bertanding dalam bersorak-sorai mendukung tim kesayangannya.

Osamu menyadari bahwa _setter_ lawan yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai ketua tersebut sudah berancang-ancang ingin melakukan tipuan. Pikirannya mengatakan untuk segera memblokir namun kedua kakinya tidak ingin menurut. Ia termangu di tempat, menatap sosok yang akan segera melompat. Dan benar saja, Akaashi, sosok yang melompat tersebut melakukan tipuan dengan mudahnya. 

Namun, bukan itu yang menjadi permasalahan baginya. Sinar lampu yang menyapu wajah sosok paripurna lawannya itu terlihat begitu indah di mata. Seakan-akan Osamu melihat cuplikan tersebut dengan tempo yang diperlambat. Ketimbang mirip burung hantu, Osamu merasa bahwa sosoknya itu lebih mirip dengan malaikat bersayap. Kekuatan apa yang sosok tersebut punya hingga bisa menghipnotisnya?

Osamu tersadarkan kala ia diberikan senyuman oleh sang musuh. Gawat, apa tadi itu senyum sarkastik? Karena terlalu manis untuk dijadikan senyuman sarkas. Ia mengedipkan mata berkali-kali.

"Samu bego! Itu udah ketara banget dia mau _dump_ kenapa lo malah diem aja?!" bentak sang kapten tim, yakni kembarannya sendiri.

Osamu mengabaikan. Ia masih sibuk menjemput pikiran-pikirannya yang kabur entah kemana.

Keberuntungan berganti. Set kedua dimenangkan oleh tim lawan, Fukurodani. Atsumu mengoceh selama waktu istirahat.

"Lo hari ini kesurupan apa sih, Samu? Dari set pertama mainnya nggak becus."

"Iya ya … gue kesurupan apa ya …."

"H–hah?"

"Anjir, Samu kok jadi aneh," sahut yang lain.

Para anggota tim menatapnya janggal. Osamu, yang dikenal memiliki tingkat fokus terbaik di tim, terdistraksi dengan alasan tidak jelas. Terlebih lagi, ia tidak marah saat Atsumu yang secara eksplisit mencemooh permainannya. 

"Muka lo merah gitu. Lo sakit? Mau di tempat cadangan dulu?"

"Nggak."

"Asli, lo kenapa? Kita kembar tapi bukan berarti gue tau keadaan lo."

Osamu menatap lapangan dengan tatapan kosong.

_**PLAK!** _

Berkat sorakan dari para penonton, suara gema tamparan dapat teredam. 

"SADAR! KITA LAGI TANDING BENERAN BUKAN LAGI MAIN-MAIN."

Sontak, suasana menjadi hening di kalangan pemain. Beberapa penonton yang tak sengaja melihat, membungkam mulut. 

Osamu memegang pipinya yang baru saja ditampar oleh sang kembaran. Ia menoleh.

"GUE TAU! NGGAK USAH TAMPAR JUGA BABI!" bentaknya. Kepalan tinju tangannya melayang ke wajah Atsumu.

Pelatih tim bertindak melerai pertikaian sebelum menjadi lebih besar. Seluruh perhatian tertuju pada si kembar. Bahkan, tim lawan bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi di ujung sana.

Dengan waktu istirahat yang sedikit, mereka berdua memaksakan untuk menyampingkan ego masing-masing sejenak. Akan sangat disayangkan jika mereka berakhir di hari kedua. Tujuan mereka adalah menjadi nomor satu di pertandingan nasional kali ini dan permainan harus tetap berlanjut.

Peluit berbunyi. Kali ini, Osamu masuk ke dalam zona fokusnya yang lebih dalam. Meskipun masih ada pertarungan dingin dengan kembarannya, akurasi pukulannya tidaklah memburuk. Ia melampiaskan segala kekesalannya pada kekuatan tangan sehingga menghasilkan _spike_ yang cepat dan keras. Bunyi tubrukan bola voli dengan lantai menggelegar layaknya bom atom. Penonton serta pemain dibuat melongo.

Tak terasa, Inarizaki sudah memasuki _set point_. Osamu berlari secara horizontal menuju ujung lapangan yang lain. Ia melompat dengan percaya diri bahwa ini adalah pukulan bola terakhir. Di waktu-waktu menegangkan, sang _setter_ , Atsumu, justru melakukan tipuan dan berhasil mencetak poin. Jelas, Osamu semakin naik pitam. Namun, karena timnya menang, ia mengurungkan niat untuk menabok sang kembaran.

Riuh sorak penonton menyambut kemenangan mereka. Tadi itu adalah pertandingan yang bagus—dan indah menurut Osamu. Indah disini bukan merujuk pada permainan, melainkan pada seseorang.

Dibatasi oleh jaring net, antar pemain tim berjabatan untuk memperlihatkan sportifitas. Aneh, Osamu merasa gugup saat sebentar lagi gilirannya yang akan menjabat sang kapten lawan. Ia berusaha menyembunyikannya di balik ekspresi datarnya.

Tiba saatnya kedua tangan berjabat. Sontak, seperti ada aliran listrik yang menyengat. Keduanya pun saling tersentak. Sekelebat memori terlintas di otak yang membuat mereka terdiam cukup lama dalam posisi tersebut. Osamu … Osamu melihat memori yang asing.

"Oi, Samu. Udahan jabat tangannya. Lagi modus lo?"

"Kak Akaashi? Udah waktunya buat baris."

Keduanya tersadarkan dan tangan yang sedang bersentuhan pun terlepas. Kala sang kapten ingin beranjak dari tempat, Osamu menarik lengan bajunya.

"Sehabis ini lo ada waktu?"

"H–ha?"

Tiba-tiba, leher Osamu dirangkul dan ditarik untuk menjauh. Itu adalah ulah kembarannya.

"Mentang-mentang lo lagi kesurupan, nggak ngajak ribut orang lain juga lah buat jadi pelampiasan lo!" Atsumu menoleh, "Haha … sori ya, Akaashi. Anaknya lagi kesurupan."

Permainan hari ini akhirnya usai sudah. Masing-masing tim kembali ke penginapan untuk beristirahat. Di tempat parkir, Osamu melihat target. Ia menghampiri dan menarik ujung kerah jaket dari belakang. Yang ditarik terkesiap.

"Lo nginep di mana?"

"Kamu mau ngajak aku berantem? Maaf, aku menolak."

"Bukan. Gue—"

"Kak Akaashi, ayo masuk," sahut anak lain.

"Ah, iya tunggu sebentar. Kamu masuk duluan aja."

"Kakak ada urusan apa sama kak Akaashi?" tanya orang ketiga. Mata mengintimidasi. Suaranya merendah.

"Bukan urusan lo."

"Ayo kak kita berangkat sekarang, daripada buang-buang waktu."

Sebelum Akaashi ditarik menjauh, Osamu kembali menariknya.

"Gue belom selesai ngomong."

"Kakak kenapa—"

"Nggak apa-apa. Kamu masuk duluan aja, sebentar lagi aku nyusul."

"Tapi kak—"

Ucapan sang adik kelas terhenti kala disuguhkan senyuman dari sang kapten. Walaupun hanya terlihat dari samping, Osamu sempat-sempatnya terpana. Yang paling muda pun akhirnya menurut untuk memberikan ruang kepada mereka berdua.

"Tadi kamu mau bilang apa?"

"O–oh iya," Osamu berdeham, "Habis pertandingan tadi, lo juga ngerasa aneh kan pas kita jabat tangan?"

"Uh … iya."

"Gue mau kita bicara empat mata nanti malem. Bisa?"

"Jam 9 mungkin bisa."

"Bagus, lo nginep di mana?"

"Um, mending kita ketemuan di suatu tempat aja. Tempat penginapanku dekat taman besar yang ada pohon natalnya."

_Lho, deket banget sama tempat penginapan gue juga dong?_

"Oke, kita ketemuan di taman jam 9 malem. Dah."

Osamu pun kembali ke bus yang sudah lama menunggunya. Selama di bus, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh rupa wajah yang akan ditemuinya nanti. Ia meremas jaket di bagian dada kirinya.

_Santai aja, Samu. Lo cuma ketemuan sama manusia bukan sama Tuhan_.

Dibandingkan pertandingan besok, ia justru tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat jam sembilan malam. Bahkan, satu jam sebelum waktu pertemuan, Osamu sudah memakai jaket merah khas tim volinya. 

"Lo mau ke mana?"

"Beli makan bentar."

"Nitip—"

"Nggak."

"Oi!"

Osamu keburu menutup pintu kamar sebelum yang memarahi berbicara lebih panjang lagi. 

Sambil menyembunyikan tangan di kantung jaketnya, ia berjalan kaki di bahu jalan yang mulai sepi oleh orang-orang berlalu lalang. Tatapannya menyapu pemandangan sekitar.

Tanpa memakan waktu yang lama, dirinya telah tiba di taman yang dimaksud. Beberapa orang terlihat duduk di sisi, entah sedang sibuk mengobrol atau sekadar makan jajanan dari sekitar.

Osamu duduk di bangku taman paling pojok yang kebetulan kosong. Tiba-tiba, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat lagi. Apa yang harus dia ucapkan pertama kali?

Ditengah-tengah kesibukannya dalam pikiran, ia melihat subjek yang ia tunggu sedang celingak-celinguk kebingungan.

_Lucu banget sih. Minta diculik._

Ia pun berinisiatif menghampiri.

"Yo."

Sosok tersebut tersentak dan berbalik—menghadap ke arahnya.

"U–uh … kamu udah nunggu lama?"

"Nggak, baru nyampe. Kita duduk di ujung aja."

Osamu memimpin jalan. Keduanya mendudukkan diri di bangku taman dan menyisakan jarak sekitar satu hasta.

Sesuai dugaan, mereka malah terdiam. Suasana pun mendadak canggung—sama-sama bingung untuk memulai.

Osamu melirik sosok di sampingnya yang sedang memainkan jari-jari. Ia menarik napas sebelum membuka suara.

"Jadi," Osamu menahan tawa kala melihat sosok yang sedari tadi memainkan jari, terkejut karena suaranya, "kita mau bahas masalah di pertandingan tadi."

"Oh. Iya …."

_Mampus. Habis itu apa?_

"Um …." Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, "Menurut lo gimana tentang kejadian itu?"

Lawan bicara terdiam sejenak, "Aku nggak tau harus jawab apa. Hari ini pertama kalinya kita tatap muka. Kalau merujuk ke hal itu … agak mustahil."

_Huh, soulmate nggak kenal aturan apapun._

Osamu mengulurkan tangannya. Sosok disampingnya pun menatap bingung.

"Pegang."

"H–ha?"

"Gue nggak bisa tidur kalo belom mastiin."

Tangan terjulur mantap namun detak jantung saling berbalap. Osamu siap meraih tangan bergetar yang sedang mendekatinya.

Tepat saat ujung kulit bersentuhan, ada suatu rangsangan yang tersalurkan menuju otak. Sebuah memori asing muncul di pikiran masing-masing layaknya cuplikan film. Secara jelas, Osamu dapat melihat sosok yang sedang dipegangnya dalam memori tersebut. 

Kontak fisik dilepas secara sepihak.

Osamu menoleh, mendapati sosok di sampingnya tengah menunduk dengan wajah merona. Bau-bau berita baik mulai tercium.

"Lo nggak apa-apa?"

"Ka—kamu … selama ini menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk bertengkar dan makan doang?"

_Dia ngeliat masa lalu gue ya._

"Hahaha … ya begitulah."

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu tadi?"

Osamu menyeringai, "Masa depan lo."

"Eh? Serius? Masa depanku bagus nggak?"

"Sempurna bahkan."

"E–eh? Kasih aku bocoran."

"Bocorannya … lo nikah sama orang yang tepat," Osamu memegang dagu sang lawan bicara, "Tuh kan. Memorinya keputer lagi."

Tanpa disangka-sangka, kerah jaketnya ditarik yang menyebabkan kedua bibir saling bertemu satu sama lain. Matanya membelalak, melihat dengan jelas rupa sosok, yang sedang terpejam erat ditambah semburat merah, tengah menciumnya. Sayangnya, ciuman tersebut berlangsung singkat.

"Aku pernah baca kalo ciuman bisa memberhentikan pertukaran memori. Coba kita uji lagi."

Pipinya diraba, "Berhasil. Aku nggak bisa lihat memori kamu lagi. Sekarang kamu juga nggak bisa lihat memoriku, kan?"

Boro-boro dapat menjawab. Osamu sendiri sedang berada di langit ketujuh rasanya. Selama ini, ia merasa tidak pernah terhanyut pada hal-hal sekitarnya, kecuali aktivitas fisik.

Hal aneh yang paling signifikan yaitu sejak bertatap muka dengan sosok di sampingnya, jantungnya lebih sering berdetak tak karuan. Padahal tim musuhnya ini sudah langganan di pertandingan nasional sama seperti timnya sendiri. Selama ini ia kemana saja? Mengapa tidak dari dulu saja mereka tatap muka seperti sekarang ini?

"Miya-san!"

Bahu Osamu menegak.

"Kok malah bengong? Jangan-jangan, memoriku masih kelihatan di otak kamu?"

Osamu menolehkan kepala secara patah-patah, "Kalo gue bilang 'ya', lo bakal cium gue lagi?"

"Ha?"

Sungguh, wajah mengerutnya malah membuat seribu kali terlihat manis di mata Osamu. Tuhan, sepertinya sedang ada yang mabuk cinta.

"Gue anggep itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'."

Osamu menarik pinggang yang lebih ramping untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Kedua bibir saling bertemu kembali. Kali ini, gantian Akaashi yang membelalak.

Oh astaga, Osamu tidak tau bahwa akan seenak ini saat berciuman. Ribuan kupu-kupu serasa beterbangan di perutnya. Jika seperti ini, ia tinggal menciumnya saja kalau sedang stres—daripada menghabiskan uang untuk membuat banyak puding.

Bibirnya mulai bergerak untuk menghapus ritme yang begitu statis sedari tadi. Gigi atasnya menggigit bibir bawah lawannya—membuat pintu mulut terbuka. Baru ingin masuk, sang tuan rumah menolak.

"Ki–kita masih di tempat umum."

"Oh. Mau ke tempat yang lebih sepi?"

Bukannya jawaban, ia malah mendapat jeweran di telinga kanannya. 

"A–aduh, ampun ampun!"

"Nggak usah aneh-aneh. Besok kamu masih ada pertandingan."

Osamu mengusap-usap telinga, "Udah di pipi, sekarang malah nambah di kuping."

Beberapa detik setelah mengucapkan hal itu, ia merasa sebuah kecupan singkat di dekat plester yang tertempel di pipinya.

"Besok aku bakal nonton pertandinganmu. Jangan sampai kalah."

"Eh? Serius?"

"Hm."

"Gue bakal dapet apa kalo menang?"

"Piala, medali, sama sertifikat. Apalagi kalo bukan tiga itu? "

"Cih, nggak seru. Gue mau sesuatu yang lebih."

"Apa?"

"Kencan. Sebelum gue balik lagi ke Hyogo."

"E–eh?"

Osamu menggenggam kedua tangan halus Akaashi dan ia apit di antara tanganya, "Mau ya?"

Secara jelas, Osamu dapat melihat pupil lawan bicara yang bergetar dengan gelisah. Rona merah yang menghiasi wajah manis _soulmate_ -nya belum kunjung luntur sejak tadi, yang ada malah semakin merah. Ia tersenyum hangat untuk terlihat meyakinkan.

"T–tapi nggak bisa lama-lama."

"Nggak apa. Bisa berduaan sama lo satu detik aja gue udah bersyukur."

"A–apaan sih." Akaashi memalingkan wajah.

Osamu tekekeh dan mencium tangan yang sedang ia pegang. 

Seandainya dapat mengendalikan waktu, tanpa ragu ia akan langsung memperlambatnya agar tidak cepat-cepat berpisah.

"A–aku harus balik ke penginapan sekarang. Udah janji sama yang lain buat pulang jam setengah sepuluh."

"Lho? Lo kan yang jadi ketuanya di tim kenapa jadi mereka yang ngatur lo?"

"Nggak ngatur. Emang dari awal aku udah bilang bakal pulang jam setengah sepuluh."

"Yah …."

"Udah malem juga. Kamu butuh tidur. Nggak lucu kalo besok kepala kamu ketimpuk bola karena kurang tidur, Miya-san."

"Jangan panggil gue 'Miya', panggil aja Osamu."

"Um, oke. Osamu."

Ia tidak tau udah berapa orang yang memanggil nama belakangnya—intinya banyak. Tetapi, kenapa sosok yang bernama Akaashi Keiji ini terdengar berbeda saat menyebut namanya? Semudah itukah membuat ia melayang ke langit?

"Kalo gitu gue bisa panggil lu 'Keiji'?"

"Nggak."

"Lho? Kenapa?"

"Kita belom begitu deket dan … aku capek kalo jantungku berdetak terlalu cepet."

_Pfft, blak-blakan banget! Anjir, gue malah makin gemes_.

"U–udah ya," Akaashi berdiri, "Sampai ketemu besok. Dah."

Osamu buru-buru menarik pergelangan tangannya sebelum melangkahkan kaki, "Kita belom tukeran nomor hp."

"Besok. Kalo kamu menang aku kasih, kalo nggak ya nggak aku kasih."

"Ho~? Oke tantangan diterima. Tapi bonus foto lo juga kalo gue menang."

"Cih, dasar mesum."

"Hahaha, mesumnya cuma tentang lo ini."

Pegangan tangannya pun dilepas, "Terserah. Ya udah aku duluan. Kamu juga buruan balik. Dah."

"Hati-hati, Keiji sayang."

Akaashi menoleh sejenak untuk memberikan tatapan tajam yang sama sekali tak terlihat menyeramkan bagi Osamu. Osamu sendiri hanya cengar-cengir tanpa dosa.

Sosok Akaashi sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia menyamankan posisi pada bangku taman. Kepalanya menengadah ke langit—ke bulan purnama yang sedang bersinar terang sambil mengingat-ingat betapa bodohnya dia yang sudah meremehkan takdir. Sebaliknya, takdir begitu baik kepadanya karena telah memberi _soulmate_ yang melebihi kata "sempurna" dalam kamusnya. Senyuman lebar tak bisa ia sembunyikan, biarlah dunia tau bahwa ia sedang berbahagia dan menjadi orang terberuntung yang pernah ada.

"Nikah habis lulus SMA boleh juga kayaknya …."

.

.

.


	7. Day Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Day 7: Food Critics]
> 
> —Bahasa baku; 500+ words  
> .  
> .  
> .

"Sepuluh menit lagi," gumam sesosok pria yang tengah sibuk mengelap meja makan.

Sebuah piring kecil, yang ditutupi tudung saji berbentuk bundar, diletakkan di hadapan kursi. Lilin-lilin aroma kecil bertengger di tengah-tengah meja, memberikan cahaya temaram. Dua gelas kaca serta botol bir berukuran besar berdiri tegak di sekitarnya. Beberapa kelopak bunga bertaburan secara tak beraturan.

Hembusan napas lega lolos dari bibir, "Selesai."

Ia mematikan semua lampu, menyisakan sumber cahaya dari lilin serta lampu jalan di luar. Pintu depan terdengar ada yang membuka. Ia bersiap-siap.

"Aku pulang." Pintu kembali ditutup, "Gelapnya …."

"Selamat datang."

"Eh! Lho, Keiji kamu udah pulang? Bukannya hari ini—"

Tanpa mempersilakan lawan bicara melanjutkan omongannya, yang disebut Keiji menarik tangannya menuju ke meja makan.

"W–whoa, ada apa ini?"

"Duduk." Keiji mengecup sejenak pipi dari sosok yang tengah kebingungan sebelum ia mendudukkan diri di seberangnya.

Osamu, sang lawan bicara, menopang dagu. Salah satu alisnya terangkat—meminta penjelasan.

"Ekhem, itu … aku membuat  _ chocolate mousse _ untuk  _ valentine _ kali ini. Silakan dibuka tudung sajinya."

Ia membungkus kepalan tangan dengan tangannya yang lain dan ia bawa ke depan bibirnya. Pupilnya mengikuti setiap gerakan yang lawan bicara buat.

"Oh, enak!

Senyuman kecil muncul, "Aku benar-benar membuat cokelatnya dengan bahan bukan melelehkannya."

"Sebenarnya aku kurang suka yang manis-manis kecuali dirimu,"

Keiji mendengus, "Bicara apa sih."

"Tapi ini sungguh-sungguh enak!"

Ia tidak tahan menyembunyikan senyuman lebarnya. Badannya mengendur, "Syukurlah kamu suka."

"Ah, waktu aku kepergok kamu lagi sama Tendo-san maksudnya untuk ini?"

"I–iya … maaf udah berbohong. Aku sebenarnya minta diajarkan cara membuat cokelat oleh Tendo-san." Keiji memilin ujung kaosnya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit.

"Ahaha … aku sempat berpikiran kalau kamu udah bosan denganku. Maaf ya."

"Eh?" Keiji mendongak, ia mengedipkan mata berkali-kali, "Bodoh, nggak mungkin aku merasa bosan denganmu!"

"Hm, aku tau itu."

Keduanya saling terkekeh.

"Tapi sungguh, ini sangat enak. Rasanya persis—ah, bahkan lebih menggungah daripada buatan _chef_ -ku dulu. Berapa lama kau belajar membuatnya?"

"Hanya sekali. Saat aku kepergok olehmu."

"Sungguh?"

"Hm." Keiji mengangguk.

"Nggak heran sih. Kamu memang berbakat di segala hal, terlebih mencuri hatiku."

Keiji merona akan gombalan renyah tersebut. Wajahnya memanas melihat pria di depannya yang terlihat senang menyantap makanan sederhana buatannya.

Obrolan kecil terus berlanjut seiring  _ mousse _ yang terus menipis di atas piring. Gelas kaca, yang berisi bir seperempatnya, dipertemukan sebagai tanda berakhirnya acara. Diteguknya cairan berwarna ungu kehitaman itu hingga habis.

"Kau ke kamar aja duluan. Aku yang membereskannya."

Keiji berdiri lalu mengambil piring serta gelas kotor menuju wastafel. Di tengah-tengah kegiatannya, sebuah lengan melingkar di perutnya.

"Baru ingat. Aku belum mencicipi yang spesial."

_ Yang spesial? Memangnya setiap Valentine apa lagi yang aku berikan selain cokelat? _ batin Keiji.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sebuah dagu bersandar di pundaknya, "Dirimu, Keiji. Dirimu yang paling spesial bagiku."

Suara berat nan serak itu menghantui indera pendengarannya. Sekujur tubuh seketika menegang.

Keiji mulai kesulitan untuk fokus mencuci kala sebuah bibir sibuk bermain sendiri di ceruk lehernya. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas.

Ia mempercepat gerakan tangannya untuk mengakhiri aktivitas mencucinya tersebut. Setelahnya, ia mematikan keran dan berbalik.

"Hei, Tuan Tak Sabaran," Ia mengalungkan kedua tangan di leher sosok yang sedari tadi nakal menciumnya, "Mau ke kamar sekarang?"

"Hm, dengan senang hati." 

Dengan mudah, tubuh Keiji dibawa dengan kedua pahanya yang mengapit pinggang sang pria yang tengah menggendongnya. Bibir Osamu ia lumat, membiarkannya untuk membawa dirinya sambil bercumbu. Rasa manis cokelat dengan bir yang memabukkan tercampur dalam rongga mulut.

Osamu membuka pintu kamar, tak berniat menutupnya kembali—toh, di rumah sendiri. Paling yang mengintip hanya setan-setan kepanasan karena api cemburu.

Badan Keiji dijatuhkan di atas kasur. Sebuah ucapan sakral keluar dari mulut sosok yang mengungkungnya, "Selamat makan~"

Di bawahnya, Keiji tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Aku nggak pernah bosen untuk bilang MAKASIH BANYAK UDAH MAMPIR KE LAPAKKU 😭♥️♥️
> 
> Kalo berkenan boleh tinggalin kudos dan/komen ya!!! Aku terima semua feedback kalian dengan senang hati (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤
> 
> Luv youu~


End file.
